Unexpected love
by JainaSyal
Summary: Eine junge Frau,auf dem Weg sich zu beweisen, in der wilden Natur Pangäas u. ein charismatischer,praktisch verlangter Mann, mit ausgeprägtem Beschützerinstinkt u. Loyalität gegenüber seinen Leuten u. seiner Sache. Aber was, wenn das Bedürfnis zu beschützen sich wandelt u. aus Freundschaft Liebe wird? Dann ist es nicht nur eine Frage des Herzens,sich zu entscheiden auch der Vernunft
1. Freundschaft

Eine junge Frau, auf dem Weg sich zu beweisen, in der wilden Natur Pangäas und ein charismatischer, praktisch verlangter Mann, durch und durch Militär, mit ausgeprägtem Beschützerinstinkt und Loyalität gegenüber seinen Leuten und seiner Sache. Aber was, wenn das Bedürfnis zu beschützen sich wandelt und aus Freundschaft Liebe wird, der Mentor und brüderliche Freund der ist, den du begehrst? Dann ist es nicht nur eine Frage des Herzens, sich zu entscheiden, auch der Vernunft...

A

**1. Freundschaft**

Er stand am Grab seines Freundes und schaute hinunter auf das Efeu, das den grauen Stein umgab. Hinter ihm wurden leichte Schritte hörbar, er wandte den Kopf nach hinten. „Jali," sagte er und lächelte ihr milde entgegen. „Ein Jahr," sagte sie leise und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich... fasse es einfach nicht." Er nickte und sah zurück auf das Grab. „Ich auch nicht. Aber... er wäre froh zu sehen, dass du wieder nach vorne siehst."

„Glaubst das wirklich?" Fragte sie und kam neben ihm, sie legte die Blumen aus ihrer Hand vor den Stein und stand wieder auf. Er atmete tief durch und legte einen Arm um Christophers kleine Schwester. „Ganz sicher," antwortete er und drückte sie kurz. Sie sah schmunzelnd zu ihm auf und nickte. „Denkst du... es wird funktionieren? Ich meine... deine Leute wissen, wie...eng du mit Chris befreundet warst."

Er lächelte und nickte zuversichtlich. „Mit ihm, ja. Aber das wird nur dafür sorgen, das deine Teammitglieder bestrebt darin sein werden, dich sicher zurück zu bringen."

„Das machen sie bei jedem," antwortete sie ruhig und trocken. Sie schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. „Sie respektieren dich viel zu sehr, und einander, um...anders zu handeln."

„Da hast du vermutlich wohl recht."

xXx

_Zwei Jahre später_

„Sinclair! Komm, sieh zu!"

„Ja, ja, ich bin ja schon da! Das verdammte Tor schließt sich doch nicht von selbst!" Sie sprang auf den Rover auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ehrlich Reilly, den nächsten Posten schließt du ab! Mal sehen, wie schnell du bist!" Sie setzte sich, während die andere bereits losfuhr. „Keine Chance! Du bist das Greenhorn! Du schließt ab, Pech gehabt."

Jaliyah nickte und sah schweigend nach draußen. Vor ihnen fuhr ein zweiter Rover und hinter ihnen folgte ein Rhino, doch sie hatte nur Augen für ihre Umgebung, sie war noch nie soweit draußen und weg von der Kolonie gewesen. Es war aufregend. Sie verstand ganz und gar nicht, wieso die Jungs lieber hatten das etwas geschah. All die Dinos dort draußen, die wilde Natur, das reichte doch auch.

„Sinclair? Alles klar?"

„Ähm...ja, sorry. Ich...ähm...hör mal Reilly, danke dir."

„Was, wofür denn?" Fragte der Corporal und warf ihr einen ganz kurzen Blick zu. Jaliyah lächelte ruhig und sah wieder hinaus. „Das du mich behandelst, wie jedes Greenhorn und nicht wie ein rohes Ei." Reilly kicherte und gab einen Freudenschrei von sich. Jetzt wollte Jaliyah wissen was es zu wissen gab und war amüsiert über die Antwort. „Ich habe mit den Jungs gewettet, dass... du keine Sonderbehandlung willst. Das Taylor das nicht beabsichtigt. Jetzt bekomme ich zehn Terra, von allen die mit gewettet haben. Hast du, wenn wir zurück sind Lust auf ein Essen auf dem Markt?"

„Immer dabei."

„Wunderbar."

xXx

Taylor hob den Kopf, als er Washs Stimme durch sein Komlink vernahm. Sie verkündete die Rückkehr der Versorgungseinheit. Er lächelte und stand auf. Es war nun vier Monate her, dass er Jaliyah mit drei anderen Soldaten und einigen Wissenschaftlern fortgeschickt hatte, zum Außenposten Südend. Vor viereinhalb Wochen war eine Versorgungseinheit aufgebrochen, das Personal und die Vorräte der entfernten Außenposten auszutauschen. Südend, war die letzte Station gewesen und lag fast eine Woche entfernt von der Kolonie. Die alte Crew der anderen Posten war bereits zurück. Er war gespannt, wie es Christophers Schwester ergangen war und ob sie dabei bleiben wollte, oder nicht. Er hoffte sie würde bleiben, aber er musste wohl abwarten. Er verließ seine Kommandozentrale und lief hinunter zum Tor.

Wie immer wurden die Soldaten und Wissenschaftler freudig empfangen. Familien und Freunde liefen ihnen entgegen, im Nu waren zwischen den Fahrzeugen Zivilisten und Soldaten gemischt, einige begannen die Wagen auszuräumen, andere begrüßten die Kolonisten. Er schaute kurz suchend über die Menge, er brauchte einen Moment, bis er sie sah. Sie wollte eben eine Kiste aus einem der Fahrzeuge hieven. Er schüttelte den Kopf. _Typisch Sinclair, alles immer alleine. Mädchen! Das Ding ist doch viel zu schwer._ Er lief eilig hinüber zu ihr und langte ebenfalls nach der Kiste. „Hey, Jali du bekommst auch einfacher ein paar Tage frei, einfach...fragen?" Er grinste und trug die Kiste mit ihr auf einen der Repulsor- Karren.

Sie wischte sich über die staubige Stirn und lächelte breit. „Meinst du? Ich denke... ich müsste es da mal bei meinem Vorgesetzten versuchen, mmh?"

Er grinste und breitete die Arme aus. „Komm her, lass dich drücken." Sie grinste und kam kurz in seine Arme. Danach sah sie fragend zu ihm auf, lächelte. „Hier was neues?"

„Nope," gab er zur Antwort und schüttelte den Kopf, trat einen Schritt zurück und musterte sie. „Was ist, bleibst du dabei?"

„Wenn du mich nicht rausschmeißt, jap," gab sie fröhlich zurück und deutete hinüber zu Reilly, welche sie gerade rief. „Ach und... ich fahre gerne auch noch mal raus, okay?"

„Verstanden." Antwortete er und wünschte ihr noch viel Spaß. Sie nickte und lief davon. Er sah ihr lächelnd nach.

„Sie sieht gut aus, nicht als hätte sie draußen Probleme gehabt."

„Stimmt," er schaute kurz zu seiner Second und setzte sich dann wieder in Bewegung, in Richtung Kommandozentrale. „Sie will auch noch mal raus, sagt sie."

„Was daran passt dir nicht?"

„Das ist es nicht, nur... eigentlich wollte ich sie eher den Security zuteilen, aber... es scheint als wäre sie lieber nur in den Fußabdrücken ihres Bruders." Er zuckte die Achseln. „Wir werden sehen."

„Sie ist jung, sie ist gerade erst dabei. Warte ab, wenn sie jemanden kennenlernt, dann will sie womöglich lieber eine Familie."

Er grinste und schaute seine Second Herausfordernd an. „Ah, so wie du?"

„Ich bin und bleibe Militär. Meine Kameraden sind verlässlicher, als jede Liebschaft." Damit machte sie kehrt und kümmerte sich wieder um die Entladung der Fahrzeuge. Er sah ihr eine Weile nach. Wash war, so fand er auch noch jung genug für Familienplanung, dass sie jedoch so gar nicht daran denken wollte, oder konnte, das stimmte ihn nachdenklich. Er mochte sie, es hatte vor Jahren sogar mal eine Zeit gegeben, da hatte er versucht sie zu gewinnen. Doch sie hatte ihm unmissverständlich klar gemacht, das sie weiter hinauf wollte und nicht interessiert war. Er seufzte und ging weiter.

xXx

Sie gingen in die Baracken, gingen sich Duschen und zogen sich frische Kleidung an. Danach quetschten sie beide ihre schmutzige Wäsche eine der freien Maschinen. Anschließend gingen sie zum Markt und aßen dort zu Mittag. Während des Essens begannen sie beide erneut ein Gespräch. Sie erzählten von ihrer Vergangenheit in der Alten Welt, von den Hoffnungen, die sie mit diesem Platz verbunden hatten und darüber, wie sie hier nun lebten. Am Ende waren sie bei ihrem Commander und seiner Second angekommen und deren Leitung der Kolonie.

„Taylor scheint irgendwie das Gefühl zu haben, für jeden seiner Greenhorns selbst verantwortlich zu sein. Der Unterschied, bei dir ist nur... dass er es bei dir noch ein wenig ernster nimmt. Die meisten von uns verstehen das. Ich meine... er und dein Bruder... die waren wirklich sehr gute Freunde und sehr vertraut. Taylor... vertraut nur wenigen hier so sehr."

Sie nickte und warf einen Blick hinüber zum Kommandostand. „Weißt du, ich... ich war noch nicht ganz volljährig als wir hier ankamen. Aber außer unserem Bruder hatten Jani und ich niemandem mehr, er war unser Vormund und deshalb durften wir mit her. Ich... hätte nie geglaubt das ich sie hier innerhalb weniger Jahre beide verliere. Ich... war am Boden, ohne Taylor..."

Reilly nickte und lächelte ihr munter entgegen. „Ich kannte deinen Bruder, wir... waren oft zusammen im Einsatz, auch früher schon. Er hatte immer Bilder von euch dabei und wenn er von euch erzählt hat,...jeder dachte immer er redet von seinen Kindern." Sie grinste breit und nickte. „Hat Taylor dir je gesagt, was er deinem Bruder nach... nach diesem Unglück versprochen hat?"

„Ja, auf mich achtzugeben, wie er es getan hat, aber... mich leben lassen, mein Leben." Sie lächelte. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir Kameraden wären, wenn Chris noch hier wäre." Sie seufzte.

„Ich wette du wärest es, er wäre sicherlich jedes mal nahe einem Zusammenbruch, bist du dort draußen und es hätte ihm sicherlich nicht gefallen, aber ja, er hätte es erlaubt. Er wollte immer nur, dass ihr zufrieden seit."

Jaliyah schaute hinauf in den Himmel und zurück zu ihrer Kameradin. „Glaubst du an irgend... eine..."

„Religion?" Fragte Reilly und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein, nicht wirklich, aber... ich bin mir sicher, dass es ein Leben nach dem Tot gibt, ich meine... wie so sollte das alles einfach so zu Ende sein, mmh?" Sie atmete tief durch und sah ebenfalls hinauf zum Himmel. „Außerdem...damals...da war ich neun, oder zehn, meine Mutter war eben gestorben, da... lag ich Abends im Bett, weinend, verzweifelt, weil mein Vater uns nicht trösten kam und ich schwöre... ich habe ein Licht in meinem Zimmer gesehen, ohne jede Lampe und die Stimme meiner Mutter gehört."

„Meine Schwester und ich waren damals elf und uns sicher, nach seinem Tot noch einige male unseren toten Drilling gesehen zu haben." Jaliyah nickte. „Es ist gut jemanden zu haben, der an einen glaubt und etwas... an das man glaubt."

Reilly nickte. „Richtig. Hey, Lust auf einen Besuch bei Boylans?"

„Klingt gut." Sie stand auf.


	2. Die neunte Umsiedlung

A

**2. Die neunte Umsiedlung**

_Einige Jahre später_

Nathaniel beobachtete die Soldaten in der Nähe des Tores und machte rasch die Person aus, nach der er Ausschau gehalten hatte. Jaliyah Sinclair. Die junge Frau, gerade erst Ende zwanzig stand direkt neben Reynolds, einem seiner letzten und jüngsten Neuzugänge und Corporal Reilly. Mit beiden schien sie gerade zu reden, während die Mehrzahl der dort stehenden Soldaten hinaus vor das Tor schauten und darauf warteten, dass es losging.

Noch vor zwei Jahren hatte er sich um die junge Frau sehr gesorgt, ehe sie sich nach dem Tot ihres Bruders wieder aufgerafft hatte und ihn gebeten hatte, zu den Soldaten zu gehen. Sie war die erste gewesen, welche hier in Terra Nova auch eine Grundausbildung gemacht hatte und abgesehen von Gael Nolan die einzige, welche danach als Soldat geblieben war. Sie hatte inzwischen neue Freunde gefunden, auch unter ihren Kameraden, war eine gute Soldatin und gerne OTG. Inzwischen schickte er sie alleine mit einem Team hinaus, um die Außenposten zu beliefern, oder auch um die Wissenschaftlichen Teams auszutauschen. Die Kameraden respektierten und achteten sie. Sie war nicht die beste Kämpferin, doch sie war loyal und gerecht, flink und eine seiner besten Strategen. Er verschränkte die Arme und schaute hinüber zu Guzman, der zusammen mit seiner Tochter und zwei anderen Zivilisten direkt vor dem Tor stand.

„Hey, bereit für die neunte Umsiedlung?"

Er sah sich zu seiner Second um und nickte. „Allem Anschein nach... sind wir das wohl, alles wartet und ist gespannt." Taylor stützte sich auf die Brüstung auf und sah zurück zu seinen Leuten am Tor. „Wann willst du gehen?"

„Wenn die Neuen da sind und angekommen, so in drei, oder vier Tagen," antwortete er und sah seine Second nun doch an, ganz direkt. „Was denkst du? Reynolds und Sinclair, so wie zwei weitere Zweier- Teams?"

„Sicher? Sie ist keine besonders gute Feld- Kämpferin und er..."

„Ganz neu? Ja ich weiß, aber der Junge ist gut, richtig gut. Er erinnert mich da an eine ganz bestimmte junge Sanitäterin, die unbedingt in mein Team gewollt hat." Er hob eine Braue und sah sie abwartend an. Wash schmunzelte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Er weiß in jedem Fall was er will und was er kann. Er ist aufmerksam und wachsam."

„Also?" Fragte Taylor sie erneut. „Würdest du.. mit ihnen hinausgehen?"

Sie grinste. „Ich würde mich mit ihnen Miras Aufklärern stellen," antwortete sie. Er nickte und baute sich vor ihr auf. „Wollen wir?"

Sie nickte und schlug den Weg zur Treppe ein. Er folgte ihr und blieb am Tor erst wieder stehen.

„Heute ist es soweit! Die Neunte Pilgrimage, also, sind wir bereit?!"

„Ja!"

„Holen wir sie!"

„Alles da!"

Er grinste und nickte in die große Runde. Er hob seine Hand und ließ sie niedersausen, zeigte hinaus zum Tor. „Dann packen wir' s an!" Rief er laut. „Alles aufsteigen und abrücken! Holt unsere Siedler vom Portal!"

„Ja, Sir!" Erklang es aus einer Vielzahl Kehlen und sofort brach emsige Betriebsamkeit los. Nach zwei Minuten war alles wieder still, die Fahrzeuge und Soldaten, die Freiwilligen Helfer und das abkommandierte medizinische Personal hatten die Kolonie verlassen. Er wandte sich langsam ab vom Tor. „Reynolds! Schließen Sie das Tor! Danzson! Schalten Sie den Strom ein und dann... besetzt die Türme!" Damit kehrte er zurück in seine Kommandozentrale und wartete auf die Nachricht von Wash. Er wusste er würde noch einige Stunden warten müssen. Doch er hatte noch genug zu tun. Die Route planen, wo er nach Hinweisen auf Lucas und Mira suchen wollte, Papiere ordnen und Berichte prüfen. Langweilig jedenfalls würden es ihm nicht werden, so viel stand fest.

xXx

Sie stand auf ihrem Posten in der Nähe des Portals, Reilly war nahebei, doch auf erhöhtem Posten und hinter ihr. Einige Meter weiter vorne stand Reynolds, fast direkt am Portal. Zwischen ihnen bereitete das medizinische Personal und ihre Helfer, alles für die Neuankömmlinge vor. Erst vor wenigen Augenblicken hatte sich das Portal aktiviert und Wash ganz oben, auf dem Felsvorsprung hatte Hope Plaza bestätigt das hier alles bereit war. Sie atmete tief durch und lächelte, es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, nicht wie die beiden letzten male jetzt ebenfalls alles vorzubereiten und ein Sauerstoffgerät bereit zu halten.

„Wie ist es, heute die, mit der Waffe zu sein, Private?"

Sie zuckte kurz zusammen, drehte sich dann jedoch Guzman zu und grinste ihm entgegen. „Merkwürdig, aber... gut."

Der ältere und ranghöhere Offizier nickte ihr zu und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter, sie hatte das Gefühl, er würde noch etwas loswerden wollen, doch in dem Moment meldete sich Wash vom Felsen. „Die Neunte Pilgrimage beginnt! Alles auf Posten!"

Sie warf einen kurzen Blick nach hinten zu Wash und nickte Guzman zu. „Los geht's."

„Los geht's," bestätigte er und zog sich zurück auf seine Position, fünf Meter weiter links von ihr. Sie schaute nach vorne und sah wie sich das Aussehen des Portals veränderte, jetzt würden gleich die ersten kommen. Sie atmete tief durch, wieder mit am Portal zu stehen war in jedem Fall ein ebenso gutes Gefühl wie die letzten male.

Ein kleines Mädchen kam durch das Tor, gefolgt von einem Mann, mit einem Baby auf dem Arm, welcher sichtbar nach Luft schnappte. „Daddy!" Kreischte das Mädchen. Ein Soldat packte den Mann ließ ihn langsam zu Boden gehen, eine der Helferinnen nahm ihm das Baby ab, untersuchte es. Der Vater bekam eine Maske auf und das Mädchen starrte nur erschreckt umher. Jaliyah lächelte. _Dieses Baby hat einen besseren Start ins Leben als so viele andere. Aber... keine Mutter?_

Der nächste kündigte sich durch das charakteristische Zischen des Portals an und sie wandte sich von den dreien ab. Dieses mal kam ein Soldat, sie war sich sicher, das es einer war, abgesehen von der Kleidung und allem, wirkte er gerade so, als fühle er sich aufgrund der ganzen Waffen vor sich bedrängt. Er torkelte, fiel und rang nach Luft. Zwei Helfer holten ihn an die Seite und versorgten ihn. Der Vater von vorhin hielt inzwischen auch seine Tochter im Arm und saß ein wenig abseits von seinen vorherigen Helfern. Sie lächelte und es ging schon wieder weiter.

Zwei Kinder, von vielleicht elf oder zwölf kamen Hand in Hand durch das Portal und ihnen folgte eine Frau, mit einem Kleinkind und dann kam noch ein Mann. Verwundert warf sie einen Blick zur Seite. Guzman runzelte die Stirn und trat vor. Der neu angekommende Mann schien keine Probleme bei der Atmung zu haben und so griff Guz nach ihm zog ihn mit zu ihr.

„_Name_?!" Donnerte Guz.

„Ai-Aidrian Stone... Forensischer Wissenschaftler, m-meine F-Frau ist Maggie S-tone. W-wir...wurden rekrutiert, w-was ist los?" Der Mann zitterte, er bekam rigorose Panik als er bemerkte das vor seiner Frau auch ein Soldat stand. Guz öffnete den Mund, Jaliyah trat vor und legte dem zitternden Mann eine Hand auf die Schulter. Hinter ihnen kamen die nächsten. „Das Problem ist... drei Kinder?" Fragte sie vorsichtig und gerade heraus. Im Blick des Mannes erwachte Erstaunen, dann Verstehen und er nickte, zog seine Identy- Card unter seinem Shirt hervor. „Das... das dritte, ist...ist nicht unseres. Nur...die Nichte, sie...sie hat niemandem mehr und...weil...weil wir beide rekrutiert wurden und ihr Vater ein hoher General war...sie durfte mit, alles...vermerkt, Sir," er hielt Guz seine Karte hin.

Sie zog sich zurück und überließ es ihrem Lieutenant alles zu überprüfen. Inzwischen standen rund fünfzehn Menschen mehr auf der kleinen Lichtung.

Eine Stunde später begann der Rückweg und als Guzman sie zu sich rief, glaubte sie schon an Ärger für ihre ungefragte Einmischung. Sie seufzte, blieb stehen, bis er aufgeschlossen hatte und wappnete sich. Sie wurde jedoch überrascht. „Gut gemacht, Sinclair. Sie werden nach der Begrüßung dem Commander mitteilen, wer die junge zusätzliche Bewohnerin ist. Hier." Er reichte ihr sein Flexpad und sie überflog im Laufen die wenigen Zeilen dort. Es war im großen und Ganzen, was ihnen der Mann gesagt hatte. Sie nickte. „Verstanden, Sir. Danke, Sir."

Er klopfte ihr auf die Schulter und nickte. „Am Wochenende schon etwas geplant Private?"

„Ähm...nein Sir. Brauchen Sie jemanden im Dienst, Sir?"

„Nein, ich dachte da eher an eine Trainingsstunde vor dem Tor. Schießen und etwas Survival?"

„Klingt gut Sir, ich bin dabei."

„Gut, am Samstag, um 0800 am Tor und nur leichte Ausrüstung, aber mit Sonic. Es kommen noch drei mehr mit."

„Ja Sir, verstanden."

Guz nickte und lief zügig weiter nach vorne. Sie sah wie er noch Tammon und Holden ansprach und grinste. Ausgerechnet die beiden? Nun, das versprach lustig zu werden. Tommon war nach wie vor der Meinung sie wurde vorgezogen und nur ein Kamerad, wegen ihrem Bruder. Holden hingegen nahm sie schon deshalb nicht für voll, weil sie eine Frau war. Und das sie Taylor persönlich kannte nahm er als persönliche Beleidigung. _Guz, weißt du ehrlich was du dir da antust?_

„Ent...entschuldigung, Mam?"

Jaliyah, reagierte erst bei der zweiten Ansprache und zuckte dann auch gleich zusammen, aufgrund der Ansprache. _Mam?_ „Nicht Mam, bitte, ich bin lediglich Private, Miss..."

„Gatter. Sara Gatter, ähm...ist es... noch lang? Mein...mein Junge kann nicht mehr."

„Wo ist denn ihr Junge?" Fragte sie und sah an der jungen Frau vorbei, sie hatte sie bis eben eher für einen Teenager gehalten, nun aber bemerkte sie auch die Schwangerschaft der Frau und riss die Augen auf. „Wir...wir reden nicht von dem Baby, oder?"

„Nein," die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Kind da hinten, es trägt ihn. Aber bitte... sie...ist doch selbst noch klein."

„Wo ist ihr... Mann?" Fragte Jaliyah und wusste gleich, dass es die falsche Frage gewesen war. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin Botanikerin und Genetikerin, darum durfte ich her. Er... er ist im Golad Prison, er... er hat... ein drittes Kind," flüsterte sie und sah rasch zu Boden. Sie legte der jüngeren Frau eine Hand auf die Schulter niemand verurteilt sie hier dafür. Hier..." sie brach ab, als die jüngere sich die Seite rieb. Wie weit sind Sie?"

„Siebter oder achter Monat? Ich weiß nicht, ich hatte kein Geld für große Untersuchungen."

Jaliyah wirbelte herum, hielt den nächsten Rover an, Reilly saß auf der Beifahrerseite und sah sie sofort fragend an. „Stimmt was nicht?"

„Diese Frau muss sitzen und gleich in die Klinik, sie ist im siebten Monat und hat seit Beginn der Schwangerschaft keinen Arzt mehr gesehen. Ich nehme ihren Jungen mit. Miss... wie heißt der Kleine?"

„Damion. Aber... ich kann laufen, ich will keine..."

„Unsinn. Private aussteigen. Miss, einsteigen!" Befahl Reilly und wechselte den Sitz. Kennedy half der jungen Mutter in den Rover und Jaliyah tauchte neben dem Wagen wieder auf, den kleinen Jungen im Arm, welcher munter seine Mutter beobachtete. Nach einiger Zeit aber, wurde ihr der Kleine zu schwer. Sie versuchte ihn zu überzeugen wieder ein Stück alleine zu laufen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Er begann zu jammernd und rieb sich die Brust. „Aua, will nicht laufen."

Alarmiert blieb sie stehen, Reilly war mit der Mutter ohnehin schon ein gutes Stück voraus. Sie musterte den kleinen besorgt. „Wo tut es weh?"

„Sinclair, alles klar?"

„Nein, ich denke nicht, hol mir Camden her!"

„Sicher?"

Sie nickte und stellte den Jungen vor sich auf den Weg. „Okay, Damion wo genau tut es weh?"

Der kleine Junge zeigte auf seine Brust und sie musterte ihn genauer. Er war reichlich blass, doch bis eben hatte sie das eher auf die Aufregung geschoben. „Damion tut es jetzt auch weh? Oder nur wenn du läufst?"

„Jetzt auch, ich will nicht laufen, ich will nicht das es mehr weh tut." jammerte der Kleine und klammerte sich an sie. Inzwischen hockte auch Rick Camdon vor ihnen im Sand und hielt dem kleinen sein Stethoskop entgegen. „Kennst du das hier, kleiner Mann?" Der Junge nickte und verkroch sich halb hinter ihr. „Will zu Mama, will keine Spritze."

„Wir haben hier keine Spritzen, okay? Komm her, lass den Doc nachsehen was weh tut, okay?"

„Mama sagt es tut nichts weh, weil...weil wir...müssen in das neue Haus." Der Junge sah ertappt zu Boden. Jaliyah begann zu ahnen, dass seine Mutter sehr wohl wusste, das er krank war und sah zu Camdon. Der Arzt nickte und strich Damion, der inzwischen wieder zwischen ihnen stand durchs Haar. „Damion, weißt du... ihr seit ja jetzt schon hier, wir behalten euch ganz bestimmt hier, okay? Versprochen."

„Ich...ich darf zu Mama und das Haus?"

„Versprochen," sagte der Arzt und das Kind entspannte sich. Fünf Minuten später liefen sie wieder gemeinsam mit dem Track weiter, aber jetzt trug der Kennedy den Jungen und der Arzt informierte über das Kom seinen Stab, das neben der Mutter auch ihr Sohn aufgenommen würde.

Am Tor bat Camdon sie beide darum ihm direkt zu folgen und so bekam sie die Begrüßung dieses mal nicht mit. In der Klinik bat sie um einen schnellen Checkup, sie musste schließlich zu Taylor. Doch Camdon erklärte ihr, dass sie lediglich hier war, um Taylor gleich zu informieren, falls etwas ansteckendes vorlag. Zwei Minuten später, verließ sie die Klinik mit Kennedy schon wieder und sie erreichten den Platz vor dem Tor, genau zum Ende der Ansprache. Sie schenkte ihrem Kameraden einen Gruß und eilte hinüber zu Guzman, welcher an der Treppe zur Kommandozentrale wartete. „Wo waren Sie?"

„Klinik. Gleich oben?"

Er nickte und bedeutete ihr zu folgen. Während unten die Zivilisten von den Security und Freiwilligen zu ihren Häusern gebracht wurden, betraten sie die Zentrale. Außer ihnen und Taylor war noch Wash anwesend.

„Also, Guz, wer ist nun unser ungeplantes Kind?"

Guzman wandte sich ihr zu und sie nickte, trat einen Schritt auf Taylor zu und antwortete statt ihm. „Ella Hanley- Stone, Tochter von General Patrick Rickon Hanley und Elvira Stone. Ihr Vater starb vor einem halben Jahr, die Mutter kurz nach der Geburt. Ihrem Onkel, Aidrian Stone und seiner Frau Maggie wurde es erlaubt das Kind mitzunehmen, trotz der eigenen beiden Zwillinge."

„Okay, also gut, hat das geplante Haus genug Platz? Wash?"

„Zwei Zimmer für die Kinder."

„Mmh. Welches Geschlecht haben die eigenen Kinder der Stones?"

„Eineiige Zwillinge, beides Mädchen Hanna und Haily."

„Gut. Guz bringen Sie die Familie in ihr neues zu Hause und Wash... Private, gibt es sonst noch was?" Taylor musterte sie genauer. Sie nickte.

„Dann bitte..."

„Sara Gatter, Botanikerin und Genetikerin, wurde ebenfalls angeworben und befindet sich in der Klinik, sie ist Ende siebten Monat Schwanger, war nie beim Arzt und wird die nächsten Tage mindestens dort bleiben zur weiteren Versorgung. Ihr Sohn Damion ist fast sechs Jahre und hat eine verschleppte Lungenentzündung, kann und soll jedoch die Klinik verlassen. Die beiden sind jedoch alleine." Sie schaute abwartend zu Taylor, welcher seinen Plex unlängst in Händen hielt und die Daten vermutlich abglich. Er wirkte nachdenklich und schaute dann in die Runde. „Irgendjemand, eine Idee?" Fragte er. In dem Moment klopfte es und ein Mann kam herein, Jaliyah erkannte in ihm den Mann, der als erstes mit den beiden Kindern angekommen war. Er entschuldigte sich und bat dann wiederum direkt um Gehör, in einer wichtigen Sache. Sie war erstaunt, dass ihn keiner raus warf, bis sie seinen Kragen entdeckte. Er war Pastor.

„Pastor... was kann ich für Sie tuen? Das es direkt nach ihrer Ankunft hier keinen Aufschub duldet und Sie meine Besprechung stören?"

„Ich erfuhr, dass... die junge Mutter, welche ihre Leute eilig hier herbrachten, in der Klinik verweilen muss und sie noch einen Sohn hat. Wenn...wenn nichts dagegen spräche... nun... ich hätte noch ein freies Bett. Meine Junge benötigt sein Bett mit kaum einem Jahr noch nicht. Ich könnte den Jungen nehmen."

„Nun...an sich eine löbliche Idee, doch Sie haben selbst Kinder und der Junge ist krank, daher halte ich es nicht für..."

„Ich sprach bereits mit Dr. Camdon, wenn meine Kinder Vitamine bekommen und die drei nicht kuscheln, ist es kein Problem. Kinder werden krank, so, oder so Commander. Ob ich nun warte, das die beiden in der Schule sind, oder ein krankes Kind zum spielen kommt."

„Nun... in dem Fall, danke ich Ihnen für ihr Engagement, Pastor Calden und... Willkommen in Terra Nova!"


	3. Neid und Vorurteil

Hi Leute!

Hier geht's jetzt also auch weiter. Würde mich sehr über einen Komi freuen. Die letzten Tage habe ich zugegeben wenig geschrieben und bearbeitet, aber ich war halt beschäftigt, mit den Covern für meine Storys.

Lg Dani

A

**3. Neid und Vorurteil **

Der Trip mit Guz und den beiden Soldaten entpuppte sich sehr bald als eine einzige, große Sprengfalle. Nicht nur, das die zwei Soldaten jede Möglichkeit nutzten um sie auszuschließen, oder zu torpedieren, nein, sie gaben sich nun auch offen feindselig, wann immer sie glaubten, dass Guzman nicht aufmerksam war.

Inzwischen aber war sie sich sehr sicher, das Guz es sehr wohl und sehr genau mitbekam. Sie hatte ihn erst vor zehn Minuten Notizen machen sehen, als die beiden Männer statt ihr auf den Baum zu helfen, alles getan hatten, damit es ihr misslang. Sie aber, hatte sich schließlich ihr Kletterseil genommen, es um einen der unteren Ästen geworfen und unten um die Wurzel geschlungen. Danach war sie mit Hilfe des Seil hinauf geklettert und hatte nicht nur den für sie gedachten Beutel herunter geholt, sondern auch die zwei der Männer. Statt sich jedoch zu bedanken, oder ihr hinunter zu helfen, hatten sie ihr das Seil gelöst. Nur gut, dass sie sich beim hinunter klettern nicht ins Seil gelehnt hatte. Sie wäre sehr hart und ungalant auf dem Boden gelandet.

Sie schaute hinter sich, als sie glaubte etwas gehört zu haben und kam eilig den beiden anderen nach. „Hinter uns ist jemand, oder etwas... da..."

„Wirst du jetzt auch noch paranoid Sinclair!?" Höhnte Tommen. Holden stieß sie nach hinten, so dass sie beinahe den niedrigen Hang wieder hinunter gefallen wäre. Sie bekam jedoch gerade noch eine Liane zu fassen, bekam das Gleichgewicht zurück und tauchte unter Holdens ausgestreckter Hand hindurch.

Aus den Augenwinkeln aber hatte sie unten so gerade noch etwas gesehen. „GUZ! SONIC!" Warnte sie ihren Leader und ging selbst rasch hinter dem nächsten Baum in die Knie, zog ihre Waffe. Guz schoss bereits, ehe die beiden anderen recht begriffen, was los war.

Wütend und verärgert starrte sie auf die beiden Männer. Holden hatte es nicht rechtzeitig in Deckung geschafft, der Nykoraptor biss zu und versuchte ihn mit sich zu zerren. „Maximale Leistung, Tommen!" Rief Guz fluchend und sie schossen weiter. Getroffen von drei Sonics ging der junge Nykoraptor endlich zu Boden. Doch er wollte schon wieder hochkommen. Plötzlich gab es einen Knall und Blut spritze, es gab einen weiteren Knall, Fleisch und ein rotes Licht explodierten beim Saurier.

Sie sah hinter sich zu Guz, der seine Deckung verlassen hatte und nach dem MedKit an seinem Rucksack griff. Sie folgte ihm eilig und nahm ihm das Pack ab. „Guter Schuss, Boss, gib her, darin bin ich besser, als im schießen." Sie kniete sich neben den Kameraden und begann die Wunde notdürftig zu versorgen, während Tommen und Guz für Deckung sorgten. Sie schüttelte seufzend den Kopf und verband das Bein eilig. „Guz! Wir brauchen einen Rover!"

„Schon unterwegs, ich habe das Notsignal gedrückt. Aber wir sollten hier runter, wir sind hier wie auf dem Präsentierteller."

„Tommen! Du hilfst Holden. Sinclair, komm her!" Rief Guz und winkte sie zu sich. „Du bleibst jetzt neben mir. Ich will dich nicht bei den beiden sehen, bis wir hier weg sind, klar?"

Verwundert schaute sie ihn an. Er packte fest ihren Arm. „Du bleibst hier!" mahnte er mit Nachdruck, „Und im Rhino, sitzt _du_ vorne. Kapiert?!" Zischte er leise. Sie nickte hastig und stand auf, kam zu ihm. Tommen wollte widersprechen, schimpfte und drängte sie solle sich weiter um ihren Kameraden kümmern. Doch Guz griff nach Holden und befahl es ihm gleich zu tuen.

xXx

Taylor stand in der Klinik zwischen den Liegen auf denen Guzman und Jaliyah saßen, er war wütend und hielt die Arme verschränkt. Die Wartezeit, bis die beiden versorgt waren, nutzte er um sich wieder zu beruhigen.

Das zwei seiner langjährigen Soldaten und Security soweit gingen, das Leben eines jüngeren und unerfahreneren Kameraden zu gefährden, so wie das ihres Teamleaders. Er hasste nichts mehr als Illoyalität und Unzuverlässigkeit. Die Schwester nickte ihm zu und ging, Guz stand langsam auf, Jaliyah hingegen sprang regelrecht von der Liege und kam neben Guzman. Betroffen sah sie ihn an. Sie hatte ein paar Striemen im Gesicht, die jetzt nach der Behandlung schon zu verblassen begannen, einen tiefen Schnitt am Arm, der verbunden worden war und definitiv ärgerlich, er sah es genau. Guz hingegen hatte eine Beule an der Schläfe, er war stink sauer, auch wenn er sich gut unter Kontrolle hatte und auch seine Arme hatten Schnittwunden.

„Okay... also Guz, ich erwarte einen vollen Bericht, geh schon mal vor! Jaliyah, gehen wir ein Stück?"

Sie nickte und folgte ihm hinaus.

Draußen wartete sie gespannt und nachdenklich besorgt auf das, was er zu sagen hatte und sorgte dafür, dass einige Schritte zwischen ihr und ihm waren. Sie senkte den Kopf und seufzte. „Okay, sag schon, was du zu sagen hast, ich halte dieses Schweigen nicht aus."

Taylor war mit zwei raschen Schritten vor ihr und sah sie ernst an. „Geht es dir auch wirklich gut? Ich... weiß wie das ist, wenn einem..."

„Hey...wer spricht da jetzt? Mein...Commander, oder der Freund meines Bruders, mein Fels in der Brandung?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn ernst an. „Würdest du... dieses Gespräch... auch mit Reynolds, oder Reilly führen?"

„Ja, das würde ich. Ihr seit alle meine Leute und ich habe Verantwortung für euch, so sehe ich das, so handhabe ich das, die beiden werden eine geeignete Bestrafung bekommen."

„Welche?" Fragte sie und sah zurück.

Er schwieg und warf einen Blick hinüber in Richtung der Umzäunung. Sie trat neben ihn und nickte. „In den Dschungel also? Das überleben sie nicht. Sie haben beide große Klappen, aber nicht ..."

„Sie haben eine bessere Ausbildung als du, vergiss das nicht. Sie können..."

„Weißt du eigentlich... warum sie so zu mir sind? Ähm...waren?" Fragte sie zurück und unterbrach den älteren damit. Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah sie aufmerksam an. „Nun, sie glauben ich bin nur unter deinem Kommando, weil ich...die Schwester meines Bruders bin," sagte sie und blickte an ihm vorbei zurück zur Klinik. „Wenn du sie hinaus wirfst, dann... werden wohl Sie und andere..."

„Erst recht daran glauben?" Er nickte. „Nun, wir haben auch genug abgelegene Außenposten, nicht wahr? Okay...geh dich duschen, mach dir einen ruhigen Abend. Du hast Morgen früh den zweiten Turm. Wegtreten!"

„Ja, Sir." Sie drehte sich herum und ging.

Taylor sah ihr einen langen Moment lang nach und fragte sich warum es ihm so schwer fiel gerade bei ihr ruhig zu bleiben und seinen beiden Männern nicht selbst die Hälse umzudrehen. Ja, er kannte sie schon länger, aber Wash kannte er noch länger, sie war ihm so nah wie niemand sonst gekommen, in den letzten Jahren, abgesehen vielleicht von Chris. Er seufzte und ging gedankenverloren weiter. Hatte er Jaliyah irgendwann einmal bevorzugt? Seinen Leuten Grund zu eben jener Annahme gegeben? Er wusste bei bestem Willen nicht wann, oder wodurch das gewesen sein sollte. Ohnehin war er sicher, dass es ihm sowohl Guzman, als auch Wash direkt gesagt hätten. Beide hatten noch nie ein Problem damit gehabt den Mund aufzumachen um ihm den Kopf zurechtzurücken. Er seufzte.

Als er registrierte wo er war, sah er auf den Grabstein zu seinen Füßen.

_Christopher Sinclair _

_* 7. 5. 2104 – 4. Aug. 2144_

Er blickte auf den kleineren Grabstein daneben, der wie ein Buch aussah, auf dem ein Engel saß.

_Janiya Ameè Sinclair_

_* 4. Nov. 2124 – 9. Dez. 2144_

Er seufzte und dachte an die verbliebene Schwester Christophers. Jaliyah war nur wenige Jahre älter als Janiya, bei beiden war er damals anwesend gewesen, als sie zur Konfirmation gekommen waren. Ihre Familie war die einzige gewesen die er gehabt hatte, vor Ionie und Lucas.

Er wusste auch das beide Mädchen ihn damals angehimmelt hatten. Er schüttelte den Kopf bei der Erinnerung an diese Zeit und ging vor dem Grab in die Knie. Eine Hand auf seinen Knien, nutzte er die andere, um die Ranken vom Stein zu schieben. _Fünf Jahre. Verdammt, Chris... wie die Zeit vergeht. Jali wird 30 in diesem Sommer._

Er schüttelte den Kopf und begann sich zu fragen, ob er die junge Frau jemals an der Seite eines Mannes gesehen hatte, seit dem Tot ihrer Geschwister. _Nein, habe ich nicht, nur an meiner Seite, oder ihren Kameraden. Kein Freund. Hat Wash Recht? Will sie nicht? Oder fürchtet sie, den, den sie liebt wieder zu verlieren?_

Hinter ihm wurden Schritte hörbar, er drehte sich nicht herum, inzwischen erkannte er diese Schritte, obwohl sie heute so viel leiser und leichter waren, als noch vor einigen Jahren. „Hi, Jali."

„Hey... wieso... wieso wundert es mich nicht dich hier zu sehen?"

Jaliyah trat neben ihn, legte einige Blumen zwischen die Steine. Ehe sie wieder aufstand, sah sie zu ihm auf. „Willst du sichergehen, dass er weiß, dass du auf mich achtgibst?" Sie grinste.

„Irgendwie... war das vor Jahren mal mein Gedanke, ja," er nickte und kehrte ihr die Seite zu. „Warum ich jetzt hier bin, weiß ich nicht, auf einmal... war ich genau hier," antwortete er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mach es gut, Jali. Wir sehen uns morgen."

„Ja, mach es gut," sagte sie, drehte sich nach einem letzten Blick auf das Grab herum und lief davon. Zum zweiten mal an diesem Tag sah er ihr hinterher.


	4. Jedem seine Rolle?

A

**4. Jedem seine Rolle?**

Nathaniel stand oben auf dem Balkon und schaute zum Markt. Nach einem langen Moment, in dem er die Zivilisten und anderen Passanten dort beobachtete, schaute er in die andere Richtung und sah auf die Felder, die Plantagen.

Es war jetzt eine Woche her, seit er mit Reynolds, Masterson und Sinclair OTG gewesen war. Sie waren zur Wetterstation Alpha gegangen, um nach dem rechten zu sehen und damit hatten sie zweimal das Gebiet der Slasher gekreuzt. Auf dem Rückweg, waren sie außerdem noch um ein Haar in eine Gruppe Sixer gelaufen.

Sie hatten sich getrennt und während die beiden Männer gut und ohne größere Schwierigkeiten davon gekommen waren, hatten er und Sinclair nicht dieses Glück gehabt. Sie waren auf die jagenden Slasher gestoßen und Rettung auf einem hohen Baum gesucht, wo sie auch geschlafen hatten. Unbequem war es gewesen und eng.

_Nass. Kalt._

_Nach dem der Regen sie eingenässt hatte, war in der Nacht ein kalter Wind gekommen. Jaliyah war sehr rasch am frieren gewesen, noch ehe er selbst die Kälte richtig gespürt hatte. Auch ihre Jacke und die Decke hatten sie nicht recht zu wärmen vermocht. Am Ende hatte er sie aufgefordert zu ihm zu kommen, sich anzulehnen, damit sie sich gegenseitig wärmten. Bald darauf war sie an seine Brust gelehnt eingeschlafen, die Decke über ihnen beiden. _

Er dachte öfter an diese kalte Nacht zurück, als ihm lieb war. Zuerst war er nur verwundert gewesen, später verwirrt und dann verärgert. Gestern Abend aber hatte er sie in vertrauter Zweisamkeit mit einem seiner Männer gesehen und hatte sich rasch eingestehen müssen, dass es ihn störte. Während er sich angefangen war zu fragen, wieso es ihn eigentlich störte, wo er noch vor kurzem darüber nachgedacht hatte, dass er sie nie mit Männern sah, war da wieder die Erinnerung an die Nacht im Baum gekommen. Das Gefühl ihres zitternden Körpers an seinem. Ihr Geruch. Ihr entspannte Gesicht, als sie geschlafen hatte.

Auch jetzt, wo er über all das nachdachte erging es ihm erneut so. Er hatte das Gefühl sie erneut in seinen Armen zu spüren. Ihren Geruch einzuatmen. Ruckartig stellte er sich auf und wirbelte herum, jagte in die Kommandozentrale. _Woran dachte er da?! Nein! Sie ist Chris's Schwester! Meine Untergebene! Absurd. Verdammt, Nathaniel was ist nur los mit dir?! Denk nicht mehr dran!_

Das aber war entschieden leichter gesagt, als getan. Denn um so mehr er sich die nächsten Tage bemühte nicht an Jaliyah zu denken, um so öfter geschah es. Funktionierte es aber doch, so stand sie unmittelbar in seinem Sichtfeld, kam zum Report oder Guz hatte sie im Schlepp um Bericht zu erstatten. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken sie wieder fest auf einen Posten zu setzten, für einige Zeit. Doch Guz hatte nach dem Ereignis, mit Holden und Tommen, vor einigen Monaten darum gebeten mit ihr zu arbeiten.

Er selbst hatte es erlaubt und es war unschwer zu erkennen, das es ihr gut tat und, dass auch die letzten Skeptiker verstanden, dass er sie keineswegs irgendwem vorzog. Nicht zuletzt auch, weil Guz sie hart ran nahm, er hatte sie zum Latrinendienst verdonnert, gefielen ihm ihre Schießkünste nicht. Sie hatte eine Woche Nachtwachen auf den Türmen bekommen, unterlag sie in mehr als drei Trainingskämpfen. Sie hatte nie gemurrt, noch aufgehört alles zu geben. Inzwischen wies Guz ihr, oder Reynolds die Dienstpläne der Türme zu, schickte einen von beiden, oder beide raus auf Patrouille und gab ihnen die Kontrolle der Wachtposten. Interessanterweise hatte Guz es geschafft, dass obwohl er ihr als Private diese Aufgaben gab, keiner eine Beschwerde hervorbrachte. Im Gegenteil, die beiden, welche sich beschwert hatten waren von Reilly und Dunham sehr rau in ihre Schranken verwiesen worden. Er wusste von Boylan, in dessen Bar der Vorfall gewesen war. Das Sinclair einfach nur aufgestanden war und Ollivers eine gepfeffert hatte. Sie hatte ihm angedroht ihn bei Guz und Wash zu melden, woraufhin er nur gelacht hatte. Roberts, der seinem Freund hatte beistehen wollen, hatte die Hand gegen sie erhoben, doch der Schlag hatte nie stattgefunden, weil Reilly und Dunham dazwischen gegangen waren. Er hatte den Mann hinaus eskortiert, Reilly hingegen hatte laut gefragt, ob mit ihren Dienstplänen und Aufgaben auch jemand Probleme habe, um dann mitzuteilen, dass sie jeden melden würde, der noch einmal wegen einem solchen Quatscht sie, Reynolds oder Sinclair angehen sollte.

Er seufzte.

Wash hatte vor einiger Zeit alle Potentiellen Kandidaten zu einem Gespräch geholt, sie hatten herausfinden wollen, welche ihrer Leute es sich vorstellen konnte, später einmal eine leitende Position zu haben. Die meisten hatten sehr entschieden abgelehnt und deutlich gemacht, das sie nur Security, nur Soldat waren. Einige hatten durchblicken lassen, dass sie etwas anderes suchen würden, wenn sie sich auf eine andere Arbeit verstünden. Zwei hatten zugegeben schlicht und ergreifend nicht die Verantwortung für die ganze Kolonie haben zu wollen, für eine Einheit ja, doch für eine Kolonie voller Zivilisten und Kinder? Nein.

Es hatte ihn daher sehr geärgert, dass Leute wie Roberts und Olliver, zwar solche Posten ablehnten, sich dann aber beschwerten, wenn Rang niedere Offiziere herangezogen wurden um Aufgaben, eben jener Positionen zu übernehmen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich an seinen Tisch. Er hatte da noch eine Liste durchzugehen und zu entscheiden, welche der sieben jungen Kolonisten er bereit war auszubilden.

Er wusste noch immer nicht, was Hope Plaza von dieser neuen Wendung hielt, sie hatten bei der letzten Umsiedlung keine Stellung dazu genommen. Es war ihm eben recht, auch weil er nicht einsah, sich Vorschriften machen zu lassen, von jenen die nicht hier lebten, wie er mit seinem Militär umzugehen hatte.

xXx

Guz folgte ihr aus der Bar und blieb neben ihr stehen. „Hey, alles... klar?"

Sie nickte und fuhr sich durchs Gesicht. „Brauchte nur frische Luft."

Er grinste und stellte sich vor sie, lehnte sich dabei gegen die Lagerkisten und schüttelte den Kopf. Er zeigte auf Boylan's Bar während sich ihre Blicke trafen. „He! Ich war auch da drinnen, Wash." Erinnerte er ruhig. Sie nickte und seufzte. „Wie ich es verdammt noch mal hasse die Second zu sein."

Er schmunzelte und nickte. „Genau, weil es hat ja soo viele Nachteile und du magst diese Arbeit ja auch so gar nicht, am besten also gehst du gleich zu Taylor und kündigst? Mmh?" Er grinste und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. „Lass das!" Fuhr sie herum und funkelte ihn böse an. „Du weißt, was ich meine!"

„Jap, immer diese Vorbildnummer. Scheiß drauf, wir sind auch nur Menschen Wash."

„Klar, glaubst du ich habe Bock auf eine Runde Brig, oder Außenposten? Nein danke. Ich bevorzuge meine vier Wände."

Er grinste noch breiter und sah sie dann ernsthaft an. „Du solltest vielleicht wirklich mal wieder dahin und ausspannen, Wash. Wann warst du das letzte mal in diesen Vier Wänden und nicht in den Baracken?"

„Weiß nicht."

„Dann ändere es, gleich heute."

Sie stöhnte, lehnte sich mit den Unterarmen auf eine zweite Kiste und lehnte sich vor, schloss die Augen. „Klar, und du bleibst bei den Baracken, lässt deine Tochter allein?"

„Sie wohnt in der Wg," rief er ihr ins Gedächtnis zurück. „Außerdem haben weder Reilly, noch Reynolds, oder Sinclair Dienst. Sie können achtsam sein und auch die Kontrolle morgen könnten die drei mal übernehmen."

„Zwei Corporal und eine Private?"

„Warum nicht? Alle drei haben ihren Respekt bei den übrigen und inzwischen weiß auch der letzte Idiot, dass wir den dreien mehr und mehr Aufgaben geben werden."

„Klingt gut, aber ich bleibe Skeptisch."

„Okay, du gehst heim, ich bin morgen Früh bei den Baracken, nur für alle Fälle."

„Okay, aber nur... weil du vermutlich Recht hast," sie stand auf, streckte sich und wandte sich ab. „Wenn's schief geht, war das deine Schnappsidee, Guzman!"

Er grinste und ging wieder auf die Bar zu. „Verstanden Lieutenant!"

Zurück in der Bar rief er laut nach den drei Soldaten und führte sie hinaus, wo er ihnen ihre Befehle gab und den Ratschlag mit gutem Beispiel voran zu gehen, ehe er sie stehen ließ. Von seinem Platz an der Bar aus, sah er wie Sinclair direkt bezahlte und noch ein Wasser bekam, sie war auch die erste die eine halbe Stunde später ging. Eine Stunde später griff Reynolds nach seinem Kom, knallte einige Terra vor Reilly auf den Tisch, sprang auf und jagte hinaus. Guz, legte ebenfalls einige Terra auf den Tresen wo er saß und folgte Reynolds. Er rannte zu den Baracken.

Als sie aber dort ankamen, blieb der jüngere Mann lachend stehen und betrachtete die Szenerie vor sich. Sinclair hielt einen Soldaten im Schwitzkasten, während der andere brav und beschämt, wie ein ertapptes Kind am Boden hinter ihr saß. Reynolds stemmte die Arme in die Seite. „Ähm...also eigentlich sieht das aus, als hättest du das ganz gut im Griff Sinclair."

„Eigentlich, waren die ja auch zu dritt."

„Okay, und wo ist Nummer drei?"

Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Der da will nicht mit mir reden und der hier, kapiert nicht mal mehr, dass er nicht mehr in der Bar ist." Sie ließ den größeren Mann los und stieß ihn zu Boden. „Geh und hol einen Eimer Wasser und...Eis." Befahl Reynolds. Sie nickte und lief los, rasch war sie zurück. Guz bekam aus seinem Versteck mit wie Reynolds den Mann am Boden befragte, während Sinclair dem zweiten, stark angetrunkenen Soldaten Eis ins Shirt rutschen ließ und ihn dann mit dem Kopf ins kalte Wasser drückte. Er grinste, als sie ihm das Wasser über den Kopf laufen ließ und der Mann sich prustend beschwerte. „Ah...also wieder bei Verstand?! Wunderbar, Name! Rang! Baracke!"

Fünfzehn Minuten später hatten die beiden, die Soldaten in die Brig gebracht und besprachen nun die Sanktionen. Latrinendienst und Nachtwachen, so wie ein Verbot den nächsten Monat bei Boylan, oder mit einem alkoholischen Getränk gesehen zu werden. Für das kopflose Betrinken und der darauf folgenden Vandale der sie offenbar schuldig waren, wie dem Angriff auf den wachenden Soldaten hielt er das durchaus für angemessen. Er stand auf und ging ungesehen davon, er war schon gespannt auf den Morgen und die Reaktion von Taylor.

Noch immer schmunzelnd betrat er sein leeres Haus. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie die richtigen drei hatten, um sie zum Leader auszubilden, und wenn Sinclair noch dreimal nur Private war. Solange war sie ja noch nicht dabei.

xXx

_Einige Tage später_

Gedankenverloren und im Zwiegespräch mit sich selber, hatte sie weder bemerkt wo sie hin gelaufen war, noch das sie schon lange an den Baracken vorbei war. Beides bemerkte sie erst, als sie nun frontal mit jemandem zusammenstieß. Erschrocken sah sie auf. _Shitt! Warum denn gerade er!?_ „Ähm...ent-entschuldigen Sie Commander, ich...war s in Gedanken, ich... das kommt nicht wieder vor, Sir!" riss sie sich zusammen. Er nickte und sah sich schmunzelnd um. „Hat doch niemand gesehen." Sagte er ruhig und trat einen Schritt zurück, ließ ihre Oberarme wieder los. Sie stellte sich gerade hin, abwartend. Doch Nathaniel schien nicht vorzuhaben weiterzugehen, oder irgendetwas zuzufügen wollen. Sie senkte unbehaglich den Blick. „Sir, ich..."

„Schon gut, ich habe auch nicht geschaut und...wenn ich richtig liege, ist keiner von uns im Dienst also... was sollte ich auszusetzen haben? Hier sind einfach zwei Zivilisten, die... ineinander gerannt sind?" Er lächelte breit und ging nun doch an ihr vorbei. Sie drehte sich herum und schaute ihm perplex nach. _Was ist denn mit dem los? Und... wie er mich angesehen hat!_

Sie ging noch etwas weiter, bis zum dem einzelnen Felsen, bei den Obstbäumen und setzte sich. Sie zog die Knie an, umfasste sie mit den Armen und blickte von den Bäumen über die Felder und Wiesen hinweg. _Was ist es nur plötzlich? Er weicht mir aus, nicht der Commander, Nathaniel,_ nachdenklich und betrübt schaute sie hinauf in den Himmel. _Ach Chris, was ist es nur? Habe ich ihn verärgert? Ich vermisse die abendlichen Gespräche mit ihm, das Bogentraining, alles. Aber... das ist nicht alles, er... beobachtet mich, ich weiß es, ich spüre es und Reilly hat es gesagt, gestern. Wieso beobachtet er mich, weicht mir aber aus und wie er mich ansieht! Ich kann diesen Blick nicht einordnen Chris. Diese blauen Augen, sie verfolgen mich!_


	5. OTG- Jagdzeit

A

**5. OTG- Jagdzeit**

Sie sortierte zwischen ihren wenigen Dinge aus und so landete auch das Tagebuch ihrer Mutter in ihre Hände. Lächelnd strich sie über den lilanen Einband. Sie klappte es auf und betrachtete die Fotografie ihrer Eltern. Kaum zwanzig waren sie beide, auf dem ersten Bild, lange vor ihrer Hochzeit. Auf dem nächsten ein Jahrzehnt später waren das deutlich ältere Paar und ein kleiner Junge. _Chris_. Sie blätterte weiter und sah nun auf ein Bild das sie mit ihren Geschwistern zeigte: Chris, Janiya und sie.

Zart strich sie über das Foto und klappte dann das Buch irgendwo in der Mitte auf. Sie hatte schon lange nicht mehr hinein gesehen, oder auch nur an dieses Buch und die Fotos gedacht. Ihre Mutter hatte es nur unregelmäßig geführt, doch immer wenn etwas besonderes gewesen war. Angefangen hatte es ihre Mutter nach dem Abschlussball vom College nachdem Kell Sinclair, ihr späterer Mann zum Militär gegangen war. Danach waren nur wenige und sehr kurze Abschnitte erfolgt, bis zu jenem Tag, als sie entdeckt hatte das sie schwanger war und er unerreichbar. Schwangerschaft, Geburt, alles hatte sie aufgeschrieben, Chris's erstes Jahr mit Bildern festgehalten. Dann war Kell, Jaliyahs Vater zurückgekommen. Er war in Gefangenschaft gewesen und sie hatten sich langsam wieder genähert. All das wusste Jaliyah, wie es auch ihre Geschwister gewusst hatten. Die Hochzeit, einige Jahre später, ihre Geburt, die Geburt ihrer Schwester, die Umzüge. Die Krankheit ihrer Mutter, der Tot ihrer Eltern, auch sie hatten in dem Buch einen Platz gefunden, als sie und Janiyah das Buch weitergeschrieben hatten.

Sie seufzte und schaute hinunter auf die Seite, welche sie aufgeschlagen hatte.

_...dieses Gefühl, so war es noch nie, ich weiß, ich liebte ihn als er ging. Wie sonst hätte ich mich auf ihn eingelassen und unseren wunderbaren Sohn bekommen? _

_Nein, aber jetzt! Dieses Gefühl ist so... anders, SO intensiv. Wenn ich ihn ansehe, habe ich Angst rot zu werden, wie damals, in meinem Bauch tanzen Schmetterlinge, tausende, ach nein, Millionen! Ich glaube ich kriege gleich kein Wort heraus, mir ist mal heiß, mal einfach wackelig zu mute. Und wenn er mich dann ansieht, ich könnte in diesen Augen versinken. Aber nichts...all das ist nichts, im Gegensatz zu dem, was ich spüre, wenn er mich berührt. Es ist wie ein Schlag, die Haut kribbelt, mir wird schwindelig, die Schmetterlinge, zerreißen mich,... Hitze... ich will das er weitermacht, mich nicht mehr loslässt und zugleich, soll er es lassen, ich weiß, wir brauchen noch Zeit._

_Mein Gott, diese Liebe! Jeden Tag, jede Stunde denke ich an ihn, werde seine Augen, sein Lächeln...seinen Geruch nicht mehr los, das Gefühl seiner starken Arme um meinen Körper und..._

**TONG**

Sie starrte auf den Boden vor sich, doch sie sah nicht wirklich das Buch, welches ihr eben herunter gefallen war. Sie sah _ihn_!

Sie begriff plötzlich wieso sie sich schuldig fühlte, wann immer sie mit Rickkon Bolder ausgegangen war. Verstand, warum es sich nie richtig angefühlt hatte, nicht mit ihm, nicht zuvor mit Aems. Es war nicht wegen dem, was sie einst mit ihrer Schwester geplant hatte, es war nicht, weil sie fürchtete nicht richtig lieben zu können, aus Angst die Person wieder zu verlieren. Nein, sie liebte schon. So ganz und gar, das dort einfach kein Platz mehr war. _Verdammt! Das...das...ich bin so blind! Aber...es geht auch nicht! Es...darf nicht! Nein!_

Sie schloss die Augen, schüttelte den Kopf und verdrängte den Gedanken an _ihn_. Sie legte das Buch zurück, auch die Tasche mit dem aussortierten Krempel, schloss ihren Spind und lief los, Rickkon suchen. Sie mussten reden, sie hatte es zu beenden, so oder so. Es war nicht fair ihm gegenüber, ob sie nun an _ihn_ denken und _ihn_ lieben konnte oder nicht. Sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf und wäre um ein Haar in Reynolds gelaufen. Überrascht und ein wenig besorgt musterte der jüngere sie. Sie schüttelte rasch den Kopf. „Nein, nichts...nur... in Gedanken und Eile." Sie stürmte weiter. _Verdammt! Warum ist das alles so kompliziert?!_

xXx

_Einige Monate später_

„Nathaniel? Wo bist du?"

„Mmh, was? ' Tschuldige ich war..."

„In Gedankenm ja," Wash nickte und warf ihm einen besorgt fragenden Blick zu, „das merkte ich." Sie legte den Plex auf ihren Tisch und kam zu ihm. „Sag mal, ist wirklich alles klar? In letzter Zeit..."

„Mir fehlt nichts, ich mache mir nur Gedanken, ob wir vor der zehnten mit allem hier rechtzeitig fertig werden und..."

„Wir könnten das Streichen der Häuser ihnen überlassen, damit sparen wir diese Zeit beim Aufbau, statt alles einzuräumen, Kisten und sie können sich ihre ersten Vorräte bei Casey holen."

„Klingt gut, einverstanden. Irgendetwas von den Sixern, in der letzten Woche?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, ihm entging nicht, dass sie ihn noch immer besorgt musterte und seufzte resigniert. „Wash, es gibt nichts zum Sorgen. Auch ich habe einfach mal schlechte Tage." Sie nickte und langte wieder nach ihrem Plex. „Klar," entgegnete sie und nickte nochmal, _So seit sieben Wochen und mit abfallender Tendenz bei Aufmerksamkeit und Stimmung? Wie wie blöd hält der mich?_ Sie schüttelte innerlich den Kopf und griff rasch den nächsten Punkt auf. „Nahrung. Die Fischer und Jäger müssen wieder raus, spätestens die nächsten vier bis fünf Tage."

„Gut," er wandte ihr den Rücken zu, ging zum Fenster. „Ich nehme Reynolds, Sinclair und acht weitere mit, vier Jäger und zwei Fischer. Wir werden immer zusammen bleiben und in 3- 4 Tagen zurück sein. Wir brechen morgen um 0630 auf, ich lasse es die betreffenden Personen wissen."

„Ähm...ja, okay," sie musterte seine Rückansicht und beschloss später mit Guz zu reden. Taylor gefiel ihr nicht, er war im Moment oft OTG, wovor nur lief er davon? Oder irrte sie?

xXx

„Angeln? Jagen? Ich?" Sie starrte Reynolds fassungslos an. „Ich kann nicht angeln, ich hasse schon die Vorstellung zu jagen und... das kann ich nicht, ich gehe zu Guz, soll er Reilly schicken und..."

„Der Befehl ist von Taylor, vergiss es, dabei bleibt es, außerdem du bist doch gar kein Vegetarier."

Sie wirbelte herum und stieß ihm ihren Zeigefinger gegen die Brust. „Nur weil ich Fleisch esse, muss mir der Gedanke daran, das es gejagt wird, nicht gefallen. Und schon gar nicht muss ich es selber tuen."

„Nun, hier und heute...ähm morgen, schon. Hier!" Er warf ihr einen Survival- Rucksack zu. Sie fing ihn mit genervtem Blick und ohne jede Begeisterung auf. „Ooh-rah," sagte sie leise und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mehr Begeisterung Soldat! Es geht auf die Jagd!" Rief Reynolds feixend. Sie griff sich eines der MedKits und warf ihn ab. „Ich geb dir gleich!"

„Hey, Sir, Private Sinclair wird handgreiflich gegenüber ihrem Kommandooff."

„Spinner!" Sie hängte ein MedKit an ihren Rucksack, nahm sich eine der vollen Feldflaschen und drei Proviantpackete. Das letzte drehte sie kurz in der Hand und ließ es mit einem angeekelten Blick in die Tasche folgen. „Mag das Zeug wirklich jemand?"

„Kein Plan, aber hol dir am besten noch Kräuter, dann schmeckt es wenigstens nach irgendwas appetitlichem."

„Werd ich machen, soll ich dir was mitnehmen?" Fragte sie und wandte sich ab, er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, danke. Hab," er hielt ihr einen kleinen Stoffbeutel entgegen und grinste.

xXx

Taylor stand pünktlich am Tor und seine Leute zogen es auf, hinter ihm kamen eben Sinclair und Reynolds, die anderen sechs gingen bereits weiter zum Tor und den Rhinos direkt davor.

„Auch schon da?" Fragte er die beiden letzten. Sinclair blickte auf ihre Uhr. „Also, meiner Uhr nach, sind wir sehr pünktlich Sir."

„So ist es," sagte er, wandte sich ab und sah nach rechts. „Bates! Alles zusammen?" Rief er. Der Jäger nickte und hob den Daumen hoch. „Na, dann...los geht's! In die Fahrzeuge und Abmarsch!"

X

Sie waren schon den zweiten Tag am Meer und dieses mal durfte sie den Männern beim Angeln zusehen und Wache halten, an statt mit auf die Jagd zu gehen. Der letzte Tag hatte ihr da aber auch schon wirklich gereicht. Fleischfressender Saurier weniger oder nicht, sie hasste die Jagd. Die Fische bekamen wenigstens nur einen kräftigen Schlag auf den Kopf und waren tot, kein Blut, keine Schreie. Auch nicht, wenn die Männer ihren Fang ausnahmen. Sie atmete tief durch und lief weiter bis zu den Felsen, einer der Soldaten stand oben auf der Klippe und beobachtete. Sie entfernte sich wieder von der Klippe, setzte sich auf einen Baumstumpf und wandte Taylor, den Anglern und de Meer den Rücken zu. Wachsam kehrte ihr Blick zurück in den Dschungel.

Doch während sie zwischen dem Grün nach möglichen Gefahren Ausschau hielt kam ihr der letzte Abend in den Sinn. Sie war Lagerfeuer gestolpert und hatte sich bereits im Sand vorm Feuer gesehen, als ausgerechnet Nathaniel ihren Sturz abgefangen hatte. _Ausgerechnet, hätte das nicht... warum bin ich nicht einfach gefallen?_

Sie erinnerte sich genau überrascht aufgesehen zu haben, er hatte sie stumm angegrinst und losgelassen, kaum das sie wieder gestanden hatte. Dennoch, dieser kurze Blick, diese alles durchdringenden blau-grauen Augen. Das Lachen später am Abend, als die Männer Witze ausgetauscht hatten. Alles war plötzlich wieder da. Alles, was sie die letzten Monate so sehr verdrängt hatte, die Gefühle, die Aufregung..._ Warum ich? Wieso hast du nicht Reilly mitgenommen und..._

Sie sprang aufgeschreckt auf, starrte in den Dschungel vor sich, die Waffe entsichert. Hinter ihr kam jemand auf die Füße, ganz sicher Taylor. „_Sinclair_?"

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, sah genauer zu den Bäumen und ging dann in die Hocke, riss die Waffe hoch. „SAURIER!" Rief sie und warf sich auf die Seite, schoss auf das zweite Tier. Irgendwo weiter an der Klippe wurden ebenfalls Schüsse laut. _Vermutlich Taylor_.

Sie rappelte sich auf und wirbelte herum, ihre _Sonic rifle_ stand inzwischen auf Töten und sie schoss, eine Salve nach der anderen ab. Die anderen schossen jetzt auch und endlich gingen die zwei Carnos zu Boden. Nathaniel grinste in die Runde. „Ich behaupte unsere Jagd ist zu Ende," sagte er und griff nach seinem Kom, rief die anderen zurück.

„He, das...meint der jetzt nicht ernst oder? Der fand das lustig? Das Biest hat ihm den Arm aufgerissen und uns, _dich_... beinahe _getötet_."

Überrascht musterte sie den Private neben sich und lächelte amüsiert. „Ja, ich fürchte das meinte er ernst." Sie stellte ihre Tasche ab, zog den Hautregenerator aus ihrem Kit und lief zum Commander. „Sir, zeigen Sie den Arm her."

„Ach das... nur einen kleinen Kratzer, mehr nicht. Ist okay."

„Commander Taylor! Wollen Sie Dr. Camdon erzählen, wieso Sie fiebern, halluzinieren, oder ihr Arm aussieht wie durch den Mist gezogen? Wenn alles schön eitrig, gelb-grün und stinkend den Arm hinunter suppt und..."

„Schon gut," rief er aus und streckte ihr den Arm wenig begeistert entgegen, sie grinste. „Hat Ihnen schon mal jemand gesagt, dass Ihre Beschreibungen potentielle Patienten eher abschrecken könnten, Private?"

„Ich bin Soldat, kein medizinisches Personal Sir. Und...ich habe Sie doch überzeugt, oder?"

„Mmh," brummte er und kratzte sich an der frischen Narbe, als sie fertig war. „Nicht, Sie öffnen die Wunde sonst wieder." Er hob mahnend die Hand, schwieg jedoch als er die anderen zurück kommen sah. Sie ging zurück zu ihrer Tasche und wollte das medizinische Equipment weg bringen. Als Nathaniel sie zurück rief. „Sinclair, da stimmt was nicht, sehen Sie nach Reynolds!"

Sie sprang wieder auf und lief hinüber zu den Felsen, Wo ein Soldat und ein Jäger eben Mark absetzten. „Wann ist das passiert?" Fragte sie und betrachtete Reynolds Bein und die Seite welche er sich hielt. „Vermutlich...kurz...vor dem hier..." antwortete er mit einem aufgesetzten grinsen und deutete auf die toten Saurier. Sie warf ihm einen durchdringenden Blick zu. „Was ist passiert? Wie?" Fragte sie und hob den Handscanner, führte das Gerät an ihm entlang.

Er stöhnte als sie ihn dafür in eine aufrechte Position schob.

„Da... die beiden Biester... haben uns überrascht, sie...sie nahmen sich unsere Beute... wir wollten sie vertreiben... von dem ausgeweideten zweiten Beutetier, wir...schossen, sie griffen an. Ich...bin ausgewichen und... und unsanft den Hang hinunter...da...war ein Felsen...ein Baum im Weg, ich...lag im Wasser... benommen. Nicht gut, mmh?"

Sie hielt den Scanner kurz vor seinen Kopf und nickte stumm. „Lass mich raten Gehirnerschütterung, gebrochene Rippen und..."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah hinter sich zu Taylor. „Commander! Reynolds muss SOFORT ins Lazarett! Er hat gebrochene Rippen und eine hat die Lunge perforiert!"

„Shit, deshalb...Luftnot?"

Sie nickte, Taylor kam zu ihnen, musterte den Corporal und nickte. „Leg ihm einen leichten Stützverband an, Deeks! Sie fahren mit den Leuten zurück, Reynolds soll sich hinlegen!"

„Sir... dann...haben sie zu wenig..."

„Lassen Sie das meine Sorge sein, Corporal. Private Sinclair, sie haben sich hier gelangweilt? Nun, jetzt nicht mehr. Sie begleiten mich zu Fuß zurück nach Terra Nova."

„Ja, Sir. Ist mir eine Freude," sagte sie und suchte rasch den Verband, aus Reynolds MedKit. _Klar! Das war soo klar, ich wieder! Wieso ich?! Verdammt, hier sind doch genug andere! Oh...Nathaniel! Wieso quälst du mich so?...ist doch klar! Weil er es nicht weiß._ Sie stöhnte, als sie fertig war suchte sie sich rasch ihre Sachen zusammen.


	6. OTG- Und schon wieder allein

A

**6. OTG- Und schon wieder allein**

Sie sah den Fahrzeugen nach und hoffte inständig sie und er würden dieses mal gut und ohne Probleme zurück kommen. Wenn sie sich ran hielten, definitiv vor Mitternacht. Sie atmete tief durch und ging los. „Genau, gehen wir, keine Zeit verschwenden," Nathaniel folgte ihr, sie hörte seine Schritte nahe hinter sich und hielt sich gar nicht erst damit auf, sich nach dem älteren umzusehen. Sie behielt lieber die Umgebung im Auge und fragte sich, wieso er ausgerechnet mit ihr hatte gehen wollen. Es waren genug erfahrenere Soldaten dabei gewesen, dann aber fiel ihr ein Gespräch mit Guzman wieder ein und sie seufzte. _Klar, doch denen vertraut er nicht. Gott... du bist so was von kompliziert Taylor. Die Welt ist doch nicht nur schwarz, weiß!_

x

Während er hinter ihr herlief dachte er daran wie sehr sie ihn vorhin überrascht hatte, er hatte gewusst, dass sie inzwischen gut schoss. Ihre Reflexe waren schon immer gut gewesen, doch dass sie tatsächlich beide inzwischen so gut zu verbinden mochte. Er lächelte und schüttelte rasch den Kopf, als ihm bewusst wurde, in welche Richtung seine Gedanken schon wieder abwichen.

Sie hatten noch einen strammen Marsch vor sich, er sollte sich nicht ablenken lassen.

Als sie nach Stunden, und in der späten Dämmerung nahe der Ausläufer der Snakehead Falls ankamen, setzte Jaliyah sich auf einen der Steine und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Feldflasche. Er tat es ihr gleich und schaute sich um. Es war erst das dritte mal das sie rasteten und das zweite das sie die Rast begann. Beide male hatte sie gute Plätze gewählt und beim ersten mal, hatte er sie selbst gerade zur Pause rufen wollen. Er setzte die Flasche wieder ab und drehte sich in ihre Richtung, während er sein Trinken wieder an den Rucksack hängte. „Alles okay?"

Sie nickte und stand schon wieder auf, kam zu ihm herüber. „Noch eine Stunde?" Fragte sie und deutete in Richtung Heimat. Er nickte. „Vielleicht was weniger, oder mehr."

Sie nickte. „Eigentlich ist mein Bedarf an Sauriern heute echt gedeckt, nach dreien, die mich, oder dich als Futter auserkoren hatten." Sie grinste locker, doch er wusste, so ruhig und locker, wie sie sich gab war sie nicht, sie hatte eben die routinierte Anrede komplett vergessen und hatte ihn geduzt. „Hey, nicht so ernst. Es ist okay, wenn der Marsch ermüdend ist, viele der Männer wären längst ko, okay?"

Sie nickte und blieb ernst. „Heimwärts?" Fragte sie nur schlicht, er nickte und ging wieder voran.

x

Sie stolperte über eine Bodenwurzel und fluchte verärgert. Als sie aufsah und aufstehen wollte streckte er ihr bereits eine Hand entgegen. „Na, komm her." Sie seufzte und reichte ihm die Hand, ließ sich aufhelfen. „Langsam habe ich genug Dschungel und..." Sie verstummte als sie seinen aufmerksam, besorgten Blick bemerkte und sah ihn fragend an. „Was?" Fragte sie und entsicherte ihre Waffe mit nur einer Hand. „Vor und hinter uns," flüsterte er, schob sich in ihren Rücken. Sie seufzte. „Ich hasse OTG."

Zwei Nykos sprangen auf sie zu, in voller Jagd. Sie begannen zu schießen

„Ich erinnere dich daran, wenn du das nächste mal raus willst!" Rief er ihr zu.

„Mach das!" Entgegnete sie ebenso laut. Die Nykos rannen zurück in den Dschungel. „Fuck, meine Waffe ist leer und die Mistdinger kommen sicher gleich wieder."

„Hier nimm meine, habe eben geladen."

„Was ist mit dir?" Sie spürte wie sie Panik bekam. „Ich schieße jetzt scharf und spitz," verkündete er und zog einen Pfeil den er anzündete und einspannte.

Einen Moment später kamen die Nykos wieder. Taylor traf den einen mit dem Pfeil im Auge, woraufhin das Tier aufschrie und torkelte. Ihrer fiel zu Boden, Taylor riss sie jetzt auch dorthin, zog die Waffe wieder an sich und schoss dreimal, dann ging auch der zweite Nyko zu Boden. „Wir sollten nicht auf weitere warten."

„Bin ich dafür," sagte sie, stand auf und holte sich ihre Sonic Pistol aus der Tasche. „Halb voll," knurrte sie. „Verdammt!"

„Meine ist noch voll."

„Ich hasse diese Viecher."

Taylor grinste und zog sie weiter. Sie kamen nicht weit, bis es hinter ihnen knackte und ein Pfeil neben ihnen einschlug. Entgeistert starrte er ins Dickicht gegenüber. Sie sprangen auf und wollten in Deckung gehen, als sie es wieder sirren hörte und in dem Moment da er sie runter riss durchbohrte sie ein stechender Schmerz. Sie keuchte. „_JALI_!"

x

Er spürte den Pfeil in seinem Oberarm und ignoriert ihn, zog stattdessen die Frau neben sich mit hinunter. Doch sie keuchte auf, ehe sie in der Deckung waren. Erschrocken starrte sie ihn an, aus ihrer Brust ragte ein Pfeil. „Jali!" Rief er und hörte wie sich jemand raschen Schrittes von ihnen entfernte. Er sah wie sie in Panik geriet und schneller atmete, er fluchte, brach die Pfeilenden ab und klebte Kompressen auf ihre Wunden. „Ruhig, sieh mich an Jali du musst ruhiger werden," sprach er mit ihr und hielt die eigenen Emotionen doch kaum unter Kontrolle. Er griff zum MedKit und verabreichte ihr etwas für den Kreislauf, Antibiotikum und Schmerzmittel.

Langsam wurde sie jetzt ruhiger. Er strich ihr über die Stirn. „So ist gut, ruhig weiteratmen. Halt durch." Er griff nach seinem Kom und rief nach der Kolonie, danach sah er wieder zu ihr herunter. „Jali, wach bleiben! Sieh mich an!"

Müde öffneten sich ihre Augen, sah sie ihn an. Sie streckte die Hand aus und berührte seinen Arm, wo eben noch der Pfeil gesteckt hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und nahm ihre Hand. „Das ist nichts, bleib ruhig liegen und..."

Sie schüttete den Kopf. „Atmen...geht schwerer... alles...kalt, so..."

„Hey, das wird wieder, ruhig," er zog die Isodecke aus dem MedKit und legte sie, um Jaliyah. „Wach bleiben!" Er schlug ihr leicht gegen die Wange und fluchte innerlich, sie brauchten Hilfe, sie brauchten die Klinik. Er verfluchte die Tatsache, das nach dem Unfall im letzten Monat Camdon der einzige wirkliche Klinikarzt war. „Sinclair! Soldat, wach bleiben! Das ist ein Befehl!"

Traurig sah sie ihn an, sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Ich... sterbe..."

„Nein," Er sah sie ernst und erschrocken an. „Das wirst du nicht! Jali, kämpfe, halte durch, du packst das für Jani, für Chris. Erinnerst du dich?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Brust und spürte wie ihre Atmung flacher wurde. Ihm wurde eisig kalt und er glaubte Sperre durchbohrten ihn. Das durfte und das konnte einfach nicht sein. „...ich...danke Nathaniel."

Er nahm ihre Hand erneut in seine, beugte sich aber dieses mal ein wenig hinunter und küsste ihren Handrücken. Es war ihm jetzt alles gleich, er konnte nicht noch mal die Person verlieren, die er liebte. „Sieh mich an! hörst du? Ich lass dich nicht gehen, ich verspreche dir ich bringe dich nach Terra Nova."

„He...es...ist ….gut..." flüsterte sie sehr leise. Er schüttelte den Kopf und küsste ihre Stirn. „Nichts ist gut, bitte halt durch, bitte."

Müde, schwach zwang sie sich in anzusehen. Dieser Blick, das war nicht der Taylor und nicht der Nathaniel, den sie kannte. Da war eine Träne in seinem Gesicht. Erstaunt blickte sie ihn an. Sie war so unendlich müde und sie wollte das dieser Schmerz aufhörte, sie wollte das diese Kälte verschwand. _Nathaniel,..._

Er schaute hinunter in ihre matten Augen, dieser traurige, fast verzweifelte Blick in ihren Augen. Es zerriss ihn. Mit einem mal zitterten ihre Augenlider und schlossen sich. Voller Angst legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Brust, sie atmete noch, ihr Herz schlug, doch sie atmete viel zu flach und ihr Herz raste. „Bitte... verlass mich nicht. Jaliya... ich...brauche dich. Bleib bei mir," flüsterte er und küsste sie leicht auf die Stirn. Er wusste selber nicht wieso er das tat, noch hatte er Hoffnung, dass sie ihn überhaupt hörte, oder ebenso empfand. „Kämpfe doch... Jaliyah, ich bitte dich, kämpfe. Ich kann nicht noch mal jemanden verlieren, für den ich so..." Er spürte wie ihr Herzschlag schwächer wurde und alles in ihm krampfte sich zusammen. „...bitte kämpfe... kämpfe Jaliyah!" Er hörte den Motor eines Rhino und feuerte eine Leuchtrakete ab. „Halte durch, nur noch...ein wenig..."

Er machte der Schwester und Camdon Platz, kniete sich an ihr Kopfende und wartete, das die beiden Jaliyah versorgt hatten, dann half er ihnen, sie auf die Liege im Rhino zu legen und sie fuhren los. Immer wieder drohte ihr Kreislauf zusammen zu brechen. Und in dem Moment, da sie das Tor der Siedlung passierten schlug der Alarm los, ihr Herzschlag verebbte. „Kämpfe," mahnte er und ließ ihre Schulter Momente später los, als der Arzt sie schockte.

Der Piepton blieb, lang und durchgezogen, die Linie blieb gerade. _Verdammt! Jali!"_


	7. Bis zum letzten Schlag

A

**7. Bis zum letzten Schlag**

Angespannt stand er vor der Liege und ließ seinen Arm von der Schwester versorgen, er wollte wissen, was mit Jaliyah war, alles andere war ihm völlig gleich. Sie zählte. Sein Arm war okay, er wusste so schnell fing er sich nichts ein, warum also so einen Zirkus machen, der Pfeil war glatt durchgegangen. Er würde ihn schonen müssen, mal wieder. Ein paar Schmerzmittel, wenn es sein musste Antibiotikum, und gut...

Nein, jetzt stand er hier und die Schwester machte erst mal die ganze Wunde gründlichst sauber, ehe sie sich um die eigentliche Verletzung kümmerte. Wobei Ogawa mal wieder wunderbar demonstrierte wie herzlich egal ihr Ungeduld und Namen ihrer Patienten waren.

Als er endlich gehen durfte bezog er Position vorm Operationsbereich. Mit Verschränkten Armen und grimmigen Blick blieb er dort stehen. Nach fast zwei Stunden kam Camdon gefolgt von seinen Leuten und einem der Klinikbetten heraus. Ehe sie an ihm vorbei geschoben wurde, sah er die Blutkonserve und zwei weitere Infusionen, die alle drei liefen. Er schaute den Arzt ernst an. „Doc?"

„Sie wird wieder, aber... es wird eine Zeit dauern. Aber... sie hat unheimliches Glück gehabt."

„Kann ich... zu ihr?"

„Ja, aber sie muss ausschlafen."

xXx

Er war am Morgen nur kurz fort gewesen, um sich zu waschen und Wash einen kurzen Bericht zu geben, den eigentlichen, den hatte er in der Nacht geschrieben und ihr schon geschickt. Seit dem, war er wieder hier in der Klinik. Ein Blick auf sein Handgelenk verriet ihm es war inzwischen Nachmittag. Später Nachmittag, 1700.

Er stand auf, um sich etwas zum Essen zu organisieren, er war schon an der Tür, als sie sich bewegte. Er ging zurück an ihre Seite und wartete. Nichts. _Hab ich es mir eingebildet?_

Nein, der Puls ging höher und einen Moment später öffnete sie die Augen. „Hey...na? Willkommen zu Hause," flüsterte er.

Sie schaute ihm müde entgegen, wollte sich herumdrehen und zuckte sofort schmerzerfüllt zusammen, holte keuchend Luft. „Ruhig, ist gleich vorbei," beruhigte er und drückte den Knopf, fürs Schmerzmittel durch. Sie hatte die Augen wieder geschlossen und atmete bemüht ruhig aus und wieder ein. Nach einigen Minuten sah sie ihn wieder an. „Dein...Versprechen... du hast es gehalten." Er nickte und gab ihr die Klingel. „Schlaf noch ein wenig, du brauchst Ruhe."

x

Als sie zum zweiten mal erwachte fiel heller Sonnenschein ins Zimmer und die Schmerzen waren viel weniger. Sie öffnete die Augen und drehte den Kopf in Richtung der warmen Sonne. Ihr Blick fiel auf _ihn_. „Was...was machst du hier?"

„Sitzen," sagte er ruhig, ohne irgendeine Miene zu verziehen. Sie musterte ihn nachdenklich. Okay, er war geradlinig, kurz und präzise auch mal gerne. Aber so und das er hier saß, _etwa noch immer? _„Bist du... etwa die ganze Zeit...was ist mit der Kolonie? Deinen Aufgaben?" Fragte sie verwundert. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Unwichtig, Wash und Guz bekommen das ganz gut hin."

„Unwichtig?" Fragte sie und wusste nicht recht, was sie davon halten sollte. Sie wusste zu genau, wie wichtig ihm _seine_ Kolonie war. Er nickte jedoch und sah sie ernst an. „Unwichtig, du bist jetzt wichtig."

„Ich?" Sie starrte ihn perplex an. „Was ist mit der Kolonie? Deiner Arbeit? Deinen Leuten? Dem Angreifer?"

„Unwichtig, ohne dich... wäre alles unwichtig, die Arbeit, die Kolonie hier." Er seufzte, nein er wusste genau das es sein Ding war, nicht das ihre, es waren allein seine Gefühle. Er schaute an ihr vorbei. Als er sie wieder ansah, waren ihre Augen geschlossen, _Ist sie eingeschlafen? _Sie regte sich nicht, er stand auf und ging zur Tür, er streckte die Hand aus, um sie zu öffnen. In dem Moment atmete sie tief aus und er sah zurück, sie sah ihn wieder an. „Warte...ich...ich erinnere mich wieder... was... du gesagt hast, ich... warum soll ich dich nicht verlassen? Warum... bist du hier?"

_Ooh...nein, nein nicht ansehen, du warst nie gut darinnen, Ionie machte immer den ersten Schritt, nicht du!_ Er schwieg, schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich dachte nicht, dass du mich hörst. Es... ist nicht wichtig," rasch sah er wieder hinüber zur Tür.

„Warum brauchst du mich? Nathaniel..."

Er seufzte und drehte sich ihr wieder zu, langsam ging er zurück bis zu ihrem Bett. Er sah, wie sie die Morphiumpumpe betätigte und warf einen Blick auf die Klingel neben ihr, sollte er einfach jemanden...

„Warum brauchst du mich?" Wiederholte sie leise und sah ihn abwartend an, bittend.

„Weil... weil ich nicht ein zweites mal... jene verlieren kann, die... mir alles bedeutet," er drehte sich wieder herum und wollte gehen, doch jetzt hielt sie seine Hand. Sie hielt sie fest umklammert. „Geh, bitte nicht."

„Ich... ich muss, ich weiß, dass es alleine mein Sache ist, zwischen uns... liegen Welten, aber... du hast ein Recht zu wissen, warum ich so was... sagte." Er beendete er zögernd und entzog ihr seine Hand, ging zurück zur Tür. „_Nathaniel_! Bitte!"

Sie sah wie er die Tür öffnete und quälte sich auf die Bettkante, sie stand schon fast, als ihre Seite furchtbar schmerzte und sie so aufschreien ließ. Ihre Seite brannte wie Feuer. Sie fluchte und klammerte sich verzweifelt um Halt bemüht an den Griff, der Kommode. _Scheiße!_

Er hörte noch wie sie sich hinter ihm bewegte, doch er sah sich nicht mehr um, trat durch die Tür, welche sich lautlos und leise hinter ihm zu schließen begann. _Ich muss ihr aus dem Weg gehen, ich... _

„_Aaaah-uuhh!"_

Er stieß die Tür mit einem Tritt nach hinten wieder auf und wirbelte herum. Sie rutschte wie in Zeitlupe von der Bettkante, das Gesicht schmerzerfüllt und klammerte sich an die Kommode. „_Jali_!" Erschrocken lief er los, er packte ihren gesunden Arm, hielt sie und legte ihr vorsichtig den zweiten Arm um den Körper, legte die Hand dort auf ihre Hüfte und zog sie langsam wieder auf das Bett.

Keuchend und mit geschlossenen Augen kämpfte sie um jeden ruhigen Atemzug. Er sah Tränen und Anstrengung in ihrem Blick, sie hielt sich die schmerzende Brust. „Das... war... verdammt dumm."

Sie öffnete den Mund, er legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Nein, atme. Ganz ruhig, langsam." Bat er, als sie widersprechen wollte. Sie nickte stumm. Erst nach fast zehn Minuten entspannten sich ihre Gesichtszüge wieder ein wenig. Sie blickte nach langen Minuten wieder zu ihm auf, ihr Atem war wieder ruhiger, fast normal. „Du... wolltest gehen, ich ….. musste..." Sie schloss die Augen, aber ihre Züge waren jetzt ruhig, sie atmete einige male, dann sprach sie weiter. „Erinnerst... du dich... an... die Nacht im... Baum?"

Er sah sie an und nickte. _Und wie ich mich erinnere, du hast ja keine Ahnung. _Er zwang sich dazu sie wieder anzusehen, statt einfach zu gehen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie noch mal eine solche Dummheit beging und sich dieses mal womöglich ernsthaft schadete.

„Ich habe bis dahin nie darüber nachgedacht, was sich... geändert hat, zwischen uns... danach... schon, ich war froh, das du mir aus dem Weg gegangen bist. Bitte, sieh mich an," bat sie leise, das sprechen fiel ihr nun sichtlich leichter, wo das Schmerzmittel wirkte und sie ausreichend Luft bekam.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Sie spürte diese abertausend Schmetterlinge in ihrem inneren, und wie ihr heiß wurde. Sie war sicher, das sie mindestens rosa wurde. „Ist es wirklich so? Du...würdest...alles aufgeben? Alles, für mich?"

Er nickte und seufzte, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte. „Alles. Aber das du zufrieden bist, ist alles was wichtig ist, das es...dir gut geht."

„Nathaniel," begann sie und wieder griff sie nach seinem Arm. „Zwischen uns liegen keine Welten, nicht seit der Nacht im Baum. Ich will dich. Geh nicht weg." Sein Blick verwundert, hoffend, dann wieder ernst und abweisend, musterte sie. Sie seufzte. Er strich ihr über die Wange. „Nein, es geht nicht, du bist... mein Soldat, du bist gut und...du bist _seine_ Schwester."

„Was sollte Chris gegen dich haben? _Uns_? Er hat dir vertraut."

„Das... ist einfach nicht richtig, du... könntest ebenso gut meine Tochter sein, es...fehlen nur ein paar Jahre."

„Ein paar Jahre? Da fehlen mindestens zehn. Nein, meine Eltern hätten deine sein können." Sie saß noch immer in ihrem Bett und streckte jetzt die Hand aus, legte sie ihm auf die Brust. „Sag mir...sag mir, das du mich nicht liebst."

Er starrte sie an und schloss die Augen. Allein der Gedanke an sie, ließ ihn lang vergessene Wärme spüren und allein ihre Berührung ließ sein Herz rasen. Er konnte sie nicht anlügen, sie würde es sofort merken. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nathaniel." Er zuckte zusammen, sah sie wieder direkt an.

Sie blickte in seine erstaunten Augen und lächelte ihm zu. „Ich mag deine weißen Haare," sie strich ihm über den Bart. „Bei den letzten Verabredungen, hatte ich immer das Gefühl... das es...falsch ist, bis...ich begriff, ich...war längst vergeben und... an dich."

Sie sah ihm entgegen, bittend, stumm. _Verdammt sag doch etwas!_

„Bist du... dir sicher? Es...wird nicht leichter."

Sie nickte und lächelte ihm entgegen. Er setzte sich auf das Bett und sie sahen sich einen langen Moment lang an. Wie so oft dachte sie daran, dass er gut aussah und er ihr keineswegs so viel älter erschien. Sie wollte ihn umarmen sich anlehnen, doch sie ließ es und lehnte sich stattdessen müde zurück gegen das halbaufgerichtete Bett. Sie seufzte, schloss kurz die Augen. Als sie wieder aufsah, da war er ihr näher als zuvor. Seine Hände stützten sich jeweils neben ihr auf dem Bett ab, er hatte sich etwas nach vorne und zu ihr gelehnt. Ganz langsam kam er nun näher, sie hielt die Luft an. Dann berührten sich ihre Lippen. Er zog sich fast sofort wieder zurück, rasch griff sie nach seinem weißen Shirt und zog ihn wieder zu sich. Er grinste kurz, ehe sich ihre Lippen erneut trafen und sie sich dieses mal in einen langen Kuss verloren.

xXx

Zwei Tage später und nach einer dritten Behandlung mit dem Innovo-surgery durfte sie die Klinik verlassen und war dankbar wie nie zuvor, dass sie das Haus ihres Bruders damals nicht verkauft hatte. Die Ruhe und das fern sein von den Blicken aller anderen war nun definitiv etwas das sie favorisierte. Sie fühlte sich noch immer unendlich schlapp und beim Atmen tat es nach wie vor schmerzen. Dabei hatte sie wohl tatsächlich Glück gehabt und dass in viel mehr als nur in einem Sinn.

Zum einen, war der Pfeil von ihrem Sternum und einer Rippe abgelenkt worden und hatte somit ihre Lunge, statt das Herz getroffen, zum anderen war nur der unterste Teil der Lunge verletzt worden und kollabiert, ansonsten wäre sie wohl lange vor der Ankunft in Terra Nova erstickt.

Zum anderen, war da Nathaniel gewesen, dadurch das er ihr gleich die doppelte Dosis Antibiotika verabreicht hatte, ihre und seine Notfalldosis, hatte sie keine Sepsis, oder Entzündungen bekommen. Ein Wunder nannte es Doc Camdon dennoch, da die Pfeile wohl scheinbar mit Absicht infiziert worden waren.

Sie griff nach ihrer Tasche und wandte sich dem Ausgang zu. „Nathaniel," sie blickte ihm überrascht entgegen. „Was..."

„Ich habe gehört, hier will jemand nach Hause?" Fragte er, sie nickte und er kam, nahm ihr den Rucksack ab. „Komm, ich bring dich heim, mein Rover steht draußen."

„Klingt gut, nach dem Marsch vom Labor hier hin, bin ich ehrlich schon wieder müde. Könnte aber auch am Dolantin liegen."

„Darauf würde ich wetten." Sagte er und bot ihr seinen Arm an, sie schüttelte den Kopf, woraufhin er sie skeptisch musterte. „Hast...hast du es dir anders überlegt?" Fragte er leise. Sie wusste sofort was er meinte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir gefällt nur nicht, was daraus gemacht werden könnte, reicht schon, dass du mich heimbringst. Für... den Moment, meine ich."

„Damit kann ich leben."

x

Er ging um den Rover herum, während sie langsam ausstieg und auf das Haus zuging. Doch schon nach wenigen Schritten schwankte sie und griff nach dem Stamm, der kleinen Palme.

„Uhh...ooh."

Er beschleunigte seine Schritte, kam hinter ihr zum stehen und umfasste vorsichtig ihre Seite. Sofort lehnte sie sich mit der gesunden rechten Seite, gegen seinen Arm und schloss die Augen.

„Shit," murmelte sie. „Ich... fürchte ich..."

Sie knickte ein und er fing sie auf, ließ ihre Tasche fallen und trug sie ins Haus. Es war ihm gleich, wer das nun gesehen haben konnte. Nicht zuletzt auch, weil er gestern Abend bei Boylan mitbekommen hatte, dass seine Soldaten glaubten er mache sich Vorwürfe, wegen ihrer Verletzung, dass er sie, statt einen der älteren Jungs mitgenommen die Tatsache, dass eben jene Jungs erklärten, es sei eben dummer Zufall gewesen, mit einem verrückten könne man ja nicht rechnen und Sinclair sei gut genug um auf sich aufzupassen, brachte wenig.

Im Haus brachte er sie auf ihr Bett und deckte sie bis zur Hälfte mit ihrer Tagesdecke zu. Dann blieb er besorgt neben ihr sitzen und wartete. Er war fest entschlossen Camdon zu rufen, sollte sie nicht innerhalb einer halben Stunde wieder zu sich kommen. Tatsächlich aber öffnete sie schon nach wenigen Minuten die Augen und sah sich irritiert um. „Was zum... ohje... ich sollte wohl andere Tabletten..."

„Nein, Dolantin ist gut. Wenn Camdon sagt du brauchst sie noch, dann nehme sie, deine Op war nicht ohne. Dieser Pfeil hat dich durchbohrt und sie haben einen Teil der Lunge entfernt. So schnell kommst du ohnehin nicht zurück an die Arbeit."

Sie schnaubte und warf ihm einen wissenden Blick zu. „Meinst du? Ich nicht. Ich kann doch nicht weiter unter dir..."

„Guz und Wash sind auch noch da. Komm, zieh dich um, ruhe dich aus."

„Nur... wenn du bleibst?"

Er nickte. „Okay, ich bleibe."

Als sie Minuten später seitlich in ihrem Bett lag und dabei war einzuschlafen, lag er hinter ihr, einen Arm locker um sie gelegt. Es war ein schönes Gefühl und sie fühlte sich unheimlich sicher, als sie so einschlief.

Nathaniel schloss die Augen, während ihr Atem gleichmäßiger wurde. Sie wieder so nah zu spüren, sie zu riechen und zu hören, das war unbeschreiblich. Mehr als er sich zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Sie gab ihm schon jetzt so viel mehr, als er je wieder geglaubt hatte zu besitzen. _Alles und wirklich alles, würde ich geben, bis zum letzten Herzschlag. Ich könnte nicht mehr leben, ohne sie. Kein zweites mal._

Es war so ungleich dem, was er damals für Ionie empfunden hatte. Sie hatten sich damals gesehen und waren fortan immer irgendwie umeinander gewesen. Das hier aber war ganz und gar anders. Er kannte Jaliyah schon ihr halbes Leben lang und dieses tiefe Gefühl der Zuneigung, die Gewissheit, dass sie die Richtige war, das war langsam gekommen, hatte sich so langsam aus dem Gefühl der Freundschaft und dem Drang sie zu beschützen heraus entwickelt, dass er es selbst erst richtig begriffen hatte, als er geglaubt hatte, sie an jemand anderen verloren zu haben. _Ich liebe dich Jaliyah, so sehr. Niemals mehr lasse ich dich alleine, von jetzt an, bis zum letzten Herzschlag._


	8. Gemeinsamer Morgen

A

**8. Gemeinsamer Morgen**

Als sie aufwachte spürte sie seinen warmen Atem direkt in ihrem Nacken und seine Hand strich sanft über ihren Oberarm. „Guten Morgen," flüsterte er, beugte sich vor und küsste sie auf die Stirn, dann als sie sich ein wenig drehte den Mund. „Dir...auch," bekam sie zwischen zwei Küssen zu stande, ehe er sie auf keuchen ließ, als seine Hand unter ihr Shirt griff und ihre gesunde Seite strich.

Sie öffnete wieder die Augen und drehte sich zu ihr herum. Ihre Hand legte sich auf seine Brust und zog sie ein wenig hinunter bis über sein Herz. „Es...ist schön, nicht alleine wach zu werden."

Er nickte und rückte ein wenig näher, schob einen Arm unter ihrem Hals hindurch und legte die zweite Hand auf ihre Brust. „Ich...liebe dich," sagte er leise und strich ihr dann durchs Haar.

„Ich..." sie drehte sich zur Seite, „...liebe...aaahh." Sie keuchte auf und fasste sich an noch nicht ganz verheilte Wunde. Er drückte leicht ihre Hand. „Bin gleich zurück."

Sie spürte wie der Schmerz verebbte und daher störte es sie, dass er ging, doch schon im nächsten Moment spürte sie ihn auf der anderen Bettseite. „Was..."

Er hielt ihr eine Injektion entgegen und sie nickte, schloss die Augen. _Ich hasse, diese Dinger._ Sie spürte seine Finger an ihrem Hals, kam aber nicht mehr dazu sich zu fragen, wieso er die Haut dort spannte, statt am Oberarm, er hatte die Injektion schon gesetzt. Überrascht sah sie einen Augenblick später hinter sich. Sagte sie und legte sich wieder auf den Rücken. Dankbar und sehnsüchtig blickte sie ihn an, legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange. Sein Bart kitzelte ihre Haut. „Die nächste gebe ich auch dir."

Er nickte und drehte den Kopf, küsste ihre Handinnenfläche. „Hast du Hunger?"

„Ein wenig, aber... solltest du dich nicht mal wieder an deinem Schreibtisch sehen lassen? Guz und Wash werden sich fragen..."

Er legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist wichtig, schon vergessen?" Fragte er und küsste sie. Sie seufzte und sah sehnsüchtig zu ihm auf, sie wollte ihn zu sich holen, fest an sich drücken, sie hielt sich angestrengt zurück, ihre Brust würde protestieren. „Ich mache uns essen, geh duschen und lass dir Zeit, okay?" Fragte er und strich ihr über den Haaransatz, er lächelte ihr so sanft entgegen. Dieser Blick... „Kommst du heute Abend wieder?"

„Wann immer du willst," antwortete er und stand langsam auf. „Bis gleich."

x

Eine Woche später war es bereits spät am Abend, als sie sich auf den Weg in die Klinik machte, für einen letzte Checkup. Danach machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Kommandozentrale und fand Nathaniel an seinem Schreibtisch vor, Wash stand auch dort, kurz vor seinem Tisch und schien etwas mit ihm zu besprechen. Dennoch trat sie zögernd ein, sie wollte unbedingt zu ihm, seit dem Morgen hatte sie ihn schon nicht mehr gesehen.

„Hey Jaliyah," zu ihrer Überraschung stand Nathaniel direkt auf und kam auf sie zu, ohne auf Washington zu achten zog er sie vorsichtig an sich. Überrascht lehnte sie sich gegen ihn, legte die Hände an seine Brust. „Hey," beantwortete sie seinen Gruß knapp.

Er beugte sich vor, um sie zu küssen. Sie starrte ihn an und drückte ihn weg, verwundert sah er sie an. „Wir...sind nicht allein?" Fragte sie zurück und schaute hinüber zu Washington die ihnen jetzt den Rücken zugekehrt hatte. Er strich ihr durchs Haar. „Sie... sollte es ohnehin erfahren. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, als Security, aber... ich sollte wirklich nicht länger deine Beurteilungen schreiben, oder dich einteilen, mmh?"

„Aber..."

„Lass das meine Sorge sein, okay? Und wer sollte uns hier belangen?"

Sie lächelte, ganz unrecht hatte er ja nicht und das er wirklich Ärger mit seinen Leuten riskieren wollte, das war irgendwie richtig lieb. Er grinste und dieses mal wehrte sie sich nicht gegen seinen Kuss.

Nachdem Kuss und als sie sich von ihm löste, bemerkte sie das sie beide alleine waren. Sie sah sich im Raum um und zurück zu ihm. „Also... ganz offiziell? Du...bist dir sicher?"

„Du nicht?"

„Doch, nur... ich... ich will im Moment keine Fragen, keine neuen fragenden Blicke. Verstehst du, ich..."

Er lächelte und nickte dann, legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippe, damit sie schwieg. „Okay, nur wir beide. Das...wird interessant, es ist... wie ein ganzes Leben her, seit ich mich versteckt habe, oder mein Tun." Er grinste amüsiert schloss sie fester in die Arme und küsste sie erneut. Länger als zuvor und sie spürte sein Begehren, die Leidenschaft mehr als sie es für möglich gehalten hatte, flammte auf. „Lass uns...heimgehen," bat sie, sie machte sich doch Sorgen, dass jemand kommen könnte.

Er nickte.

xx

_Boylan's Bar_

„Was ist los mit dir Wash, du siehst aus, als habest du einen Geist gesehen." Guz musterte sie besorgt. Sie überlegte einen Moment zu schweigen, dann entschied sie sich anders, auch auf die Gefahr hin, das Taylor sie lynchte. Sie stand auf und nahm den Freund und Kollegen mit in eine abgeschiedene Ecke der Bar, von welcher sie zwar alles überblicken konnten, selbst aber eher ungesehen blieben. Sie setzten sich und er musterte sie nur noch interessierter, _Und auch ein wenig besorgter_, bemerkte sie.

„Wash?"

„Ich weiß jetzt warum er die letzten Tage immer abwesend war."

Guz nickte grinsend. „Ich auch, er macht sich Vorwürfe. Ich verstehe nur nicht wieso."

„Das ist es nicht," antwortete sie und beugte sich ihm über den kleinen Tisch entgegen. „Nicht?" Fragte er zurück. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Er liebt sie."

„Ach, Quatsch." Er hob die Brauen, als sie ihn weiter nur ernst ansah. „Komm hör auf, wie kommst du überhaupt darauf? He, wir reden hier über Taylor!" Rief er ihr ins Gedächtnis. Sie nickte und erzählte ihm von Sinclairs auftauchen eben in der Zentrale. Guz entglitt tatsächlich seine Mimik, mit offenem Mund starrte er sie einen Augenblick lang an, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte. „Wow!" Er legte den Kopf schief und grinste. „Das ist..."

„Unerwartet?" Fragte sie und sie nickten beide. Guz rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn und blickte durch die Bar. „Wie alt ist sie noch gleich?"

„Sie ist 2119 geboren, meine ich."

„Dreißig? Und Lucas? Er war wie alt, fünfundzwanzig?"

„Dreiundzwanzig. Mmh, das wird ihm nicht gefallen, vor allem... wo er seinen Vater ohnehin hasst."

Erschrocken starrte sie ihn an. „Woher weißt du..."

„Hey, ich bin nicht blind und ich habe selber eine nicht viel jüngere Tochter."

Sie nickte und seufzte. „Denkst du... es ist etwas ernstes?"

Guz schaute nachdenklich zu ihr zurück und nickte dann. „Für ihn auf jeden Fall, denk nach, er...ist ihr quasi nicht von der Seite gewichen, in der Klinik. Und sie ist ihm wichtig genug, das ihm deine Anwesenheit egal war."

Sie nickte und seufzte. „Ich hoffe, sie sieht es genau so, ich weiß noch, wie es war, als er Ionie verloren hat."

Guz nickte und seufzte dann. „Es sind fast zwanzig Jahre, es wird Gerede geben."

Sie nickte und stand auf. „Kein Wort, verstanden? Zu niemandem, das... geht nur sie beide an."

Er nickte und winkte ihr nach, als sie ging.

xxx

_Einige Zeit später: Terra Nova, Haus von Jaliyah Sinclair_

Sie kam aus dem Schlafzimmer und ging zu ihm an den Küchentresen. Er lächelte ihr entgegen, sie trug noch immer nichts mehr, als ein kurzes Top und ihre knappen Hotpants. „Guten Morgen."

„Morgen," murmelte sie, gähnte und setzte sich auf einen der beiden Barhocker. „Mmh. Das riecht gut." Sie lehnte sich auf den Tresen vor, sah von ihm zur Pfanne und zurück. „Warum nochmal, schläfst du nicht immer hier?"

Er grinste, schob die Pfanne von der Platte und ging zu ihr. Sanft legte er seine Arme um sie und küsste ihr Haar, atmete tief ein. „Mmh, ich erinnere mich da... an so was, wie... nur du und ich?" Fragte er grinsend und küsste sie in den Nacken, arbeitete sich dann ihren Hals hinauf und zupfte mit den Lippen an ihrem Ohrläppchen. Sie atmete tief ein und stieß die Luft seufzend wieder aus. Seine Hand strich ihre Schulter hinunter, über ihr Dekolletee und zu ihrer Brust, er spürte genau wie sie zitterte und hielt inne.

Sie atmete hörbar aus. Er küsste leicht ihren Nacken, ihr zittern wurde stärker, sie streckte den Rücken durch, so dass ihr Kopf an seine Brust kam und seufzte tief. Er schob seine Hände auf ihre Hüften und zog sie von ihrem Platz in seine Arme.

Sein Blick traf den ihren, er war abwartend. „Vielleicht... sollten wir essen?" Flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Sie schnappte nach Luft und schüttelte den Kopf. Ganz langsam sah sie zu ihm auf, strich mit dem Zeigefinger über sein Brustbein. „Das... ist aber nicht was du willst," sagte sie leise und sah ihn an. Ihre Hände lagen auf seiner Brust, sie drängte sich näher. „Und ich...auch nicht," hauchte sie leise.

Er hob seine Hände, schob sie an ihre Wangen und weiter in ihr Haar. „Bist du dir sicher? Wir... haben... Zeit."

„Nein," antwortete sie leise und sah ihn bittend an, „...aber... ich will es."

Er lächelte und küsste sie leidenschaftlich, ehe er sie einfach hochhob und mit zurück ins Schlafzimmer nahm.

Nach ein paar Minuten im Schlafzimmer, waren sie beide die wenige Kleidung los, die sie getragen hatten. Sie drehte sich zu ihm herum und strich mit den Fingern sacht über seine riesige Narbe, welche von seiner rechten Seite schräg hinauf, fast bis zum Brustbein verlief. Er beobachtete sie, sie war makellos, sie war alles was er wollte und jetzt, wo er sie endlich ohne störende Kleidung sah fand er sie nur noch anziehender. Er war sich sicher was er wollte, doch bei ihr, glaubte er noch immer ein Zögern zu sehen. „He, es...ist okay," sagte er leise und strich ihr über die Wange. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Es... wird nicht besser."

„Was wird nicht besser," fragte er verwundert und musterte sie ernst, hob ihr Kinn ein wenig an. „Ich..." sie schlug die Augen nieder. „...es war noch nie... so ernst...ich..."

Ihm kam ein Gedanke, von vor ein paar Monaten in den Sinn und er glaubte ihre Unsicherheit zu verstehen. Zeitgleich kam ihm in den Sinn, dass es für ihn bisher nur Ionie gegeben hatte. Sie war die einzige Frau gewesen, die ihm je so nahe gekommen war, bis jetzt... Und doch war es so völlig anders. Er schob die Finger seiner Hand von unter ihrem Kinn auf ihre Wange und strich mit dem Zeigefinger sanft darüber. „Vertraust du mir?" Fragte er leise. Sie schaute ihn voller Wärme und Vertrauen an. Sie nickte. Er beugte sich vor, hob ihr Kinn mit seinem Daumen wieder an und küsste sie sanft. Dann nickte er. „Lass... lass es einfach passieren," sagte er leise und küsste sie hinterm Ohr. „Okay?... Nicht... nachdenken."

_~Jaliyah~_

Sie nickte und seufzte, als seine Hand sich wieder in ihren Rücken, die andere auf ihrer Seite schob. Seine Stimme war plötzlich so anders, so warm und sanft. Er zog sie zu sich. Sie versanken in einem langen, langen Kuss, in dessen Folge sie sich plötzlich auf ihm und im Bett wiederfand. Sie warf ihm einen erstaunten Blick zu, er aber grinste leicht. „Keine Angst, entspann dich," flüsterte er und seine Hand strich ihre Seite weiter entlang, ihre Hüfte hinunter und ihren Oberschenkel entlang. Er begann sie am Hals zu küssen und sie seufzte, einen Moment später hielt sie die Luft an, als seine Hand ihren Innenschenkel hinauf strich. Dann keuchte sie auf, als sein Finger ganz leicht über ihre Scham strich.

Sie spürte wie sie zitterte, so viel mehr als zuvor und er tat es schon wieder, wiederholte das ganze. Strich ihr ganz sacht mit einem Finger über die Scham, küsste ihren Hals und die zweite Hand strich leicht über ihren Rücken. Sie schloss die Augen und seufzte, ließ sich von ihm zu sich hinunter ziehen. Sie wollte das er weitermachte und zugleich das er _sofort_ aufhörte. Dieser Widerspruch an Gefühlen war ihr fremd und zugleich spürte sie, das sie nur noch mehr wollte das er weitermachte.

Ein heißes Feuer brannte in ihr, die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch tollten durcheinander, sie zitterte. Sie stöhnte laut auf. Im nächsten Moment hielt sie keuchend die Luft an, als er zwei Finger mit einem kurzen Ruck in sie stieß. Dann waren sie wieder fort, eine Hand knetete leicht ihre Brust, die andere rieb ihren Innenschenkel und die Leiste, er küsste ihre Brust, spielte mit der der Spitze, sie rang nach Atem. Sie glaubte sie müsse gleich aufschreien, dieses Gefühl, dieses Kribbeln, er machte sie wahnsinnig. Er musste aufhören, sonst würde sie sich nicht beherrschen können. Sie wollte aber definitiv das er weitermachte.

Sie schloss die Augen.

Seine Hände glitten weiter über ihren Körper, er lag seitlich neben ihr, sie spürte seine Erregung an ihrem Oberschenkel. Seine Hände berührten sie hier mit Griff, dort nur ganz sanft. Er schien nicht vorzuhaben, sie in nächster Zeit zu erlösen. Sie stöhnte als er über ihre Scham strich und zum wiederholten male nur so tat, als dringe er gleich wieder mit den Fingern in sie ein. Jaliyah riss die Augen auf. „Nathaniel..." jammerte sie flehentlich. Sie hielt es kaum mehr aus, ihr ganzer Körper bebte vor Erregung. Sie spürte ihr Herz rasen, ihre Atmung ging stoß weise, ihre Haut war feucht, wie seine. Und erst jetzt spürte sie, das auch seine Atmung beschleunigt war, sein Herz raste. Sein geschwollenes Glied drückte sich gegen ihren Schenkel.

_~Taylor~_

Immer wieder entlockte er ihr einen Laut, bis sie ihn am Ende bittend ansah, bittend und ein wenig gequält. „Nathaniel," keuchte sie. Er stieß den Atem aus und drückte seine Finger erneut gegen ihre Scham, gleichzeitig knabberte er an ihrem Ohr und als sie jetzt seufzte drang er vollständig in sie ein.

Sie schrie tatsächlich auf, starrte ihn an. Er verharrte kurz und sah sie an. Ganz leicht bewegte er sich jetzt und sie stöhnte sofort erregt, umschlang seine Schultern und bohrte ihre Nägel in seine Haut, als er weitermachte. Nathaniel drang langsam immer tiefer in sie, zog sich dann zurück und stieß mit einem stärkeren Druck, wie zuvor in sie. Sie zuckte zusammen, keuchte, schrie erneut auf. Ihre Augen öffneten sich blickten ihn verliebter denn zuvor an. Er lächelte beugte sich hinunter. „Mit dir geht die Sonne auf," flüsterte er leise und stieß wieder zu, immer schneller nun. Sie begann lauter zu stöhnen und zu keuchen, was ihn nur noch mehr anspornte. Dann hatten sie beide ihren Höhepunkt erreicht und sie ließ ihn los, lag ruhig auf der Matratze unter ihm, sah ihm entgegen. Er lächelte stützte sich mit einer Hand ab und strich mit der anderen durch ihr Haar. „Ich liebe dich, du ahnst nicht wie sehr."

„Wieder-wiederholen wir das?" Fragte sie atemlos und schlang ihre Arme wieder um ihn.

Er grinste und gab ihr einen weiteren Kuss. „Willst du denn?" Fragte er neckend zurück. Jetzt grinste Jaliyah und packte ihm in den Schritt, sie griff ohne große Vorsicht zu und er starrte sie überrascht an. Sie grinste noch breiter, begann sein erschlaffendes Glied zu massieren. „Zeig mir, wie sehr du mich liebst," forderte sie, rutschte unter ihm hinweg und drückte ihn auf die Matratze. Verwundert aber nicht ohne Neugier drehte er sich nun auf den Rücken, sah sie an.

Jaliyah strich ihm über die Brust, setzte sich auf seine Knie und küsste seinen Hals. „Mach die Augen zu," bat sie und er tat es ohne zu zögern. Er wusste nicht was sie vorhatte, doch da sie fest entschlossen schien den Spieß jetzt umzudrehen, ließ er sie gewähren lassen. Er spürte ihre Hände auf seinem Oberkörper, seinen Schenkeln, der Leiste. Dann nahm er nur noch ihr Gewicht auf seinen Knien wahr und wie es sich veränderte. Im nächsten Moment küsste sie sein Ohr, spielte jetzt ihrerseits mit _seinem_ Ohrläppchen. Er seufzte leise. Es gefiel ihm, nicht zu wissen, was sie als nächstes tat. Er spürte ihre Lippen an seinem Hals, seiner Brustwarze und legte die Hände um sie. Sie schob ihn zur Seite und strich ihm wieder über den Oberkörper.

Einen Augenblick später küsste sie ihn in die Leiste, er sog überrascht die Luft ein und wusste, sie würde Erfolg haben, mit dem was sie da tat. Tatsächlich strich sie nun genau dort wo sie ihn eben noch geküsst hatte, mit dem Finger über seine Haut. Er spürte die Erregung und wie sein Herz beschleunigte in dem Moment, da sie ihn in die andere Leiste küsste und mit der Zunge kurz über den Punkt seiner Haut strich, ehe ihre Finger über sein Glied strichen. Er zog sie höher zu sich und rieb sanft mit der Hand über ihre Scham, übte Druck aus, sie keuchte und er spürte wie sie sich gegen ihn drückte. Sie kam höher und er drang erneut in sie ein. Als sie sich gegen ihn drückte und leise seufzte, stöhnte er auf.

Sie stützte sich verschwitzt und erregt vor, die Hände neben seinen Oberarmen auf der Matratze und schaute ihm ein zitternd entgegen. Er kam hoch, ohne den Kontakt zu ihr einzubüßen und küsste sie leidenschaftlich, sie schlang die Arme um ihn und öffnete sie vorsichtig wieder, schob sie von seinen Knien. Verwirrt und nicht begeistert sah sie ihm entgegen. Er packte sie und drehte sie auf den Bauch, zog sie näher zu sich und hob ihr Becken an. Im nächsten Moment stieß er wieder zu, sie stöhnte. Er entzog sich ihr beinahe zur Gänze und stieß kraftvoll zu. Sie Schrie laut auf, überrascht hielt er ihr den Mund zu. Als er sein Tun wiederholte, schrie sie unterdrückt auf und krallte sich in das Kissen, während er ihre rechte Brust massierte und seine Stöße intensivierte und beschleunigte. Laut stöhnte und keuchte sie dieses mal und gemeinsam erreichten sie den zweiten Höhepunkt.

Er drehte sie langsam zu sich herum und zog sie mit sich zurück in eine liegende Position. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar und küsste ihren Hals, die Schulter, sie zischte. „Nathaniel...nicht, ich... ich kann nicht mehr...bitte..." Flehte sie. Er hielt inne und stützte sich so ab, das er von oben auf sie sehen konnte. Seine Hand strich langsam über ihren Bauch, zwischen der Brust entlang. „Soll dass heißen, ich habe meine junge Freundin geschafft?"

„Viel mehr, das war..." sie schwieg und schloss die Augen, ehe sie die Arme um ihn schlang. „...atemberaubend."

Er lächelte auf sie hinunter und nickte. „Du bist wunderschön."

„Bin ich nicht," sagte sie und wandte den Kopf ab, sie wurde tatsächlich rot. Belustigt strich er ihr über die Wange. „He, wenn ich nicht der Meinung wäre, wäre das wohl eben nicht geschehen, mmh?" Sie schaute ihn wieder an, sie nickte. „Ich...ich glaube mir wird es jeder ansehen, was... passiert ist und..." sie drehte sich auf die Seite, stützte den Ellenbogen auf die Matratze, legte den Kopf in ihre Hand. Sie malte Kreise mit dem Finger auf das Laken und sah dann zu ihm auf, er wartete. „...Nathaniel... ich will mich nicht mehr zusammenreißen wenn ich dich sehe, ich denke...ich denke nicht, dass ich es jetzt noch kann."

„Du meinst... ganz offiziell?" Fragte er leise. Sie nickte und lächelte ihm zu. „Nicht?" Fragte sie langsam. Er nickte. „Doch, aber heute... heute ist die Zehnte Umsiedlung," rief er ihr ins Gedächtnis, „Lass uns bis danach warten, okay? Wir haben heute alle viel zu tuen."

Sie nickte. „Okay."

„Wir sollten jetzt wirklich frühstücken, ich habe noch einiges zu tuen und du musst mit den anderen zum Portal. Sie nickte und sah ihm enttäuscht entgegen. „Eine Tatsache der ich leider nichts entgegen zu setzten habe." Sie lächelte.


	9. Kein besonders guter Abend

** A**

**9. Kein besonders guter Abend**

Terra Nova, am Portal

_~Jaliyah~_

Alles lief nach Plan, zehn waren bereits da. Die nächsten neuen, waren zwei kleine Kinder, welche sich an der Hand blieben sie direkt vor dem Tor stehen. Der Junge ging keuchend zu Boden, rang nach Atem, das Mädchen blickte in Panik zwischen ihm, dem offensichtlich älteren und dem Portal hin und her. Ein Pfleger kam vor, griff den Jungen und nahm ihn mit sich an die Seite, um ihn zu versorgen. Das Mädchen weinte nun, das Portal knisterte. Jaliyah sprang vor, schnappte sich das Mädchen und stellte sie vor ihren Bruder wieder ab, kniete sich vor sie hin. „Keine Angst, es geht ihm gleich wieder gut, okay?"

„Momy...Daddy!" Jammerte die Kleine und sie strich ihr über die Wange. „Schau, da kommen sie schon!" Sie zeigte auf die beiden Erwachsenen die soeben erschienen. Es waren eine Frau und ein Mann, der sich schwer auf sie stützte. Die Frau sah hinter sich. In dem Moment kam ein Soldat, aus dem Portal er klappte einen Rollstuhl den er getragen hatte auseinander und der Mann setzte sich. Jaliyah ließ die Kleine los und das Kind rannte zu seinen Eltern, die Frau, gefolgt von dem Soldaten und dem Mann im Rollstuhl kamen zu ihnen. Verwundert musterte sie die Kleine Gruppe. Ihr Kom piepte. Es war Wash, sie entfernte sich etwas von der Gruppe und dem Medizinischen Personal, lauschte Wash, sie wollte wissen, wer die Neuen waren.

Jaliyah ging zu der seltsamen Gruppe zurück. „Sir, Mum... Private, Willkommen in Terra Nova, ihre Namen bitte?"

„Private Galen Bandt, meine Kinder Samantha und David," antwortete der junge Mann und ging vor seinem Jungen in die Knie, streichelte ihm die Stirn. „Dies sind meine ältere Schwester Nadine Barret und ihr Mann Jorren Cord, er ist Physiker."

Sie nickte, entfernte sich wieder und gab die Information weiter. Es entstand eine kurze Pause, dann ließ Wash verlauten es sei alles in Ordnung. Gerade als Jaliyah sich wieder dem Portal zuwenden wollte, sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln jemanden zu Boden gehen und hörte wie Guz „WAFFE!" Rief. Sie griff nach den beiden Zivilisten vor sich und zog sie mit sich hinunter. „Unten bleiben!"

xXx

Terra Nova, Kolonie

_~Nathaniel Taylor~_

Sein Kom piepte, es war Wash. _Alles klar hier, die Zehnte Umsiedlung ist komplett. Keine Probleme bisher. Wir sind auf dem Rückweg, mit zwei blinden Passagieren._

„Zwei?!" Fragte er, ging zurück zu seinem Tisch und runzelte die Stirn. Das es einem gelungen war sich zwischen die Siedler zu mischen, war durchaus schon vorgekommen, Menschen waren nun mal erfinderisch und jede Technik irgendwie auszutricksen. _Aber gleich zwei?!_

_Ja, zwei. Ein Erwachsener und eine fünfjährige._

„Verstanden, ich erwarte euch. Seit auf der Hut. Terra Nova Out."

_Verstanden. Wash Out._

Er griff nach seinem Plex und machte sich eine Notiz im elektronischen Notizblock. _Ein Erwachsener und ein Kind? Wieso schmuggelt jemand ein Kind? Eine fünfjährige? _Er kannte die Richtlinien, nach denen seine Leute rekrutiert wurden und die Siedler ausgelost, nichts darin schloss aus ein eigenes Kind mitzunehmen, ob nun verheiratet, oder nicht..._ Außer... es ist ein drittes Kind!_

Er rief die Datei, mit den Daten der Neuen auf. Wash hatte sie bei ihrem letzten Funkverkehr vor einer Minute mitgesendet. Er entschlüsselte die Daten und gab die Suchparameter ein. Er wurde rasch fündig und es wurde nur eine Person auf seiner Liste angezeigt, welche ein drittes Kind hatte zurücklassen sollen.

_Dr. Elisabeth Shannon,..._

Er überflog die Medizinischen Auszeichnungen und Abschlüsse, scrollte weiter zu den Familiendaten.

_Übersiedlung mit den beiden legalen Kinder Joshua Shannon, 17,2 Jahre, durchschnittlicher Schüler, ein Problem mit Autoritäten, vermutlich begründet in der Verhaftung des Vaters zwei Jahre zuvor (siehe hierzu Daten: Jim Shannon) und Madlaine Shannon, 15,9 Jahre, herausragende Schülerin, angepasstes Verhalten und sehr wissbegierig, zeigt hohes Potential in Mathematik, Naturwissenschaften und Biologie._

_Jim Shannon_

_Ehemann von Dr. Elisabeth Shannon, Polizist. Wurde 2147 verhaftet, wegen Angriffs auf einen Gesetzeshüter der Populationskontrolle, als diese einem Hinweis auf ein Verstoß des Populationsgesetzes nachging und nachdem seine illegale Tochter entdeckt wurde. Sitzt derzeit eine mehrjährige Haftstrafe im Golad- Prison ab._

_Zoè Shannon, *2144 als drittes Kind der Familie Shannon, durch die Familie versteckt. Sie wurde nach der Inhaftierung des Vaters, so wie der Strafzahlung der Mutter in der Familie belassen, da diese durch aus in der Lage gesehen wird, dieses Kind weiterhin zu versorgen. Wird nach der Übersiedlung von Mutter und Geschwistern bei Freunden der Familie unterkommen, bis zur Entlassung des Vaters. Schulverbot ausgesprochen worden._

Nathaniel seufzte, er schüttelte den Kopf und trat an eines der Fenster in der Nähe. Warum konnten sich die Leute von Hope Plaza denn nicht denken, dass eine Mutter ihre Fünfjährige wohl kaum in einer solchen Welt, wie die der Zukunft belassen würde, wenn sie hier her kam?

Er rieb sich den Bart und fuhr sich durch das Haar. Wenn es ihre Tochter war, okay, damit konnte er leben, er hatte ohnehin immer schon etwas gegen dieses Populationsgesetz gehabt. Wozu sollte es denn schon dienen? Weniger Menschen? Die Alte Welt hatte den Kollaps schon hinter sich und lag bereits im sterben, warum also noch die Population begrenzen, wenn das unvermeidliche doch ohnehin kam? _Aber der Vater? Ein Cop der aus einem der bestgeschütztesten Gefängnisse ausbricht, um in den wohl am besten bewachtesten zivilen Komplex einzubrechen? Er hatte definitiv Hilfe gehabt. _Nathaniel vermutetet die Mutter, dahinter. Wer ohnehin alles riskierte, in dem er die Tochter einschmuggelte, der ging auch einen Schritt weiter.

Eine Stunde später war die Begrüßung der neuen Kolonisten abgeschlossen, sie alle waren inzwischen vermutlich in ihren neuen, eigenen Häusern angekommen. Er selbst hatte vorhin erst mit beiden erwachsenen Shannon gesprochen, dann mit Jim Shannon, dem Cop alleine. Nathaniel war sicher, er würde gut in seine Security- Teams passen, Shannon beobachtete ihn und die Umgebung fortwährend, außerdem schien er trotz der zwei Jahre im Gefängnis sehr gute in Form zu sein und doch musste Nathaniel ein Example statuieren. Jetzt würde Shannon also in der Botanik anfangen. Er seufzte und sah kurz zu Wash, während er zu seinem Schreibtisch zurückging. „Was ist los?"

„Ist es wahr? Du warst bei ihr? Die ganze Nacht dieses mal, bis...du zu spät kamst?"

Er wirbelte herum, starrte sie böse an. „Was soll das?" Fragte er hart und knapp. „Willst du mich verhören? Warum?"

„Nein, aber... die Soldaten reden."

„Lass sie reden." sagte er, ein wenig ruhiger und setzte sich dann. „Ich weiß was ich tue."

„Du schon, doch... ist sie es auch?" fragte Wash ruhig und musterte ihn ernst. Er nickte und verbarg sein Lächeln mit Mühe. „Genug. Das ist nicht deine Sache, du bist für Private Sinclair zuständig, nicht für den Menschen dahinter."

„Wie du meinst, du...Sir, Sie wissen wo ich bin." Entschuldigte sie sich und wartete dann. Er nickte. „Wegtreten." Sie machte kehrt und verschwand. Er grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. _Soviel, zu Nicht heute. Scheint als hätten uns zumindest ein paar der eigenen Leute gesehen. _

xXx

_Einen Tag später:_

Terra Nova, Kolonie, Kommandocenter

_~Nathaniel Taylor~_

Er griff nach seinem Kom und rief Jaliyah zu sich. Doch sie antwortete nicht. Er zuckte die Schultern, nun sie war vielleicht noch Duschen? Oder unterwegs, in zivil? Er nahm sich eine Arbeit zur Hand und probierte es anschließend erneut. Als sie wieder nicht ran ging, rief er bei Guz an. Doch als der auch nur angab, sie seit einer halben Stunde zu vermissen, bekam er Panik. „Check die Baracken! Checkt die Bar und den Fuhrpark! Schick Reynolds her, er soll die Kamerad durchsehen. Ich bin bei den Feldern!" Er deaktivierte sein Kom und rannte los. Er wusste, dass sie nach Feierabend vor allem die stillen Bereiche der Kolonie liebte, oft hatte er sie die letzten Monate dort gefunden. Allerdings nahm sie gewöhnlich ihr Komlink mit. Ihr war doch nichts passiert? _Ruhig, in der Kolonie? Was denn bitte?_

X

Er stoppte und betrachtete nachdenklich das Haus, in dem Jaliyah früher mit ihren Geschwistern gelebt hatte und nun noch immer ihr gehörte, es brannte Licht. Er runzelte die Stirn, normalerweise, nutzte sie das Haus nur an ihren freien Tagen, oder wenn er zu ihr kam. Er lief los, klopfte und trat die Tür ein, als niemand antwortete. Drinnen rief er nach ihr, sah sich um, alles schien normal, niemand antwortete, er ging, da er nichts hörte ins Bad, niemand da, er lief weiter öffnete die Schiebetür des Schlafzimmers, in Erwartung sie zu sehen, nichts. Aber ihr Kom lag dort, offenbar war sie also nicht nur hier gewesen, sondern hatte auch die Absicht gehabt hier zu bleiben, offenbar vorzugsweise mit ihm. Er entdeckte zwei Kerzen, rot und grün, ein paar Rosenblüten. Das passte doch alles nicht zusammen, warum machte sie es hier schön, wenn sie nicht da war? Wieso war sie ohne Kom unterwegs?

Er durchschritt eilig den Wohnraum und war fast hinaus, als er ein leises stöhnen hörte, er wirbelte herum und lief hinter den Tresen. Jaliyah lag rücklings auf dem Boden, in einer Pfütze aus Blut und dem Wasser, einer zerbrochenen Karaffe, sein weißes Shirt, das sie trug war auch voller Blut. Erschrocken hielt er die Luft an und kniete sich vor sie auf den Boden. „Jali!" Rief er aus, ohne jede Hoffnung, da war soviel rot, er wusste nicht wie viel davon Wasser war, oder nicht. Als er sie auf die Seite drehte, stöhnte sie. Erleichtert stieß er die Luft aus und rief über das Kom nach einem MedTeam. Dann strich er ihr über die Wange. „Jali...Jaliyah, sieh mich an, bitte."

Sie reagierte nicht, ihr Puls wurde unregelmäßig. _Verdammt! Was ist hier passiert?! Wer war das? Ich bringe ihn um!_ „Halte durch Jaliyah, ich bin jetzt bei dir." Er küsste ihre Stirn. Dann hob er das Shirt an. Erschrocken hielt er die Luft ein. Er sah auf den ersten Blick mindestens 3 Messerstiche in den Bauchraum und schloss die Augen, seine Hoffnung sank.

„Taylor?"

„Hier! Guz, ich will das ihr den Mistkerl findet! Tu es bevor ich es tue, denn ich bringe ihn um," zischte er und machte dem MedTeam Platz. Als er dem medizinischen Personal Minuten später hinaus folgte sah er noch kurz zu Guz. „Macht hier sauber."

Guz nickte, wirkte nicht minder erschrocken und entsetzt.

xXx

Terra Nova, Kolonie, Klinik (MedLab)

_~Elisabeth Shannon~_

Sie überprüfte noch ein letztes mal die Anzeigen des Biobettes und drückte anschließend den Knopf der Infusionspumpe, welche einen weiteren Bolus Morphin abgab. Sie betrachtete die junge Frau vor sich mit einem mitleidigen und bestürzten Blick. Sie waren hier her gekommen und hatten dafür alles riskiert, um wieder eine Familie zu sein, um in einer gesunden Welt zu leben. Doch keiner von ihnen hatte auch nur im entferntesten daran gedacht, dass es auch hie Gewalt oder Überfälle geben konnte. Nun aber waren sie gerade mal einen Tag hier und jetzt _das_. Eine junge Soldatin überfallen, fast getötet, in den eigenen vier Wänden.

Sie seufzte und wandte sich ab. Draußen erwarteten sie Doktor Camdon, welcher als die Soldatin entdeckt wurde, unterwegs gewesen war und Commander Taylor selbst. Sie war ein wenig erstaunt, als sie bemerkte, dass zweiter noch immer seine blutbefleckte Kleidung trug, allerdings hatte er sich und seine Miene jetzt entschieden besser unter Kontrolle, als vor der OP seiner Security.

„Dr. Elisabeth Shannon, ich bin Dr. Aris Camdon. Wie geht es ihr?"

Sie schaute den Commander kurz an, dann wieder ihren Kollegen. „Sie hatte vier Messerstiche, alle tief genug um innere Organe zu verletzten, zu unserem Glück, schien der Angreifer nicht viel von Anatomie zu verstehen. Lediglich einer traf die Milz, wir mussten sie entfernen, alle anderen inneren Organe sind unverletzt. Der Schnitt am Arm war nicht sehr tief und der am Unterschenkel hatte eine Arterie verletzt, daher auch der starke Blutverlust. Aber diese Verletzungen und weitere weisen daraufhin, dass sie sich heftig gewährt hat. Es gibt keine Anzeichen irgendwelcher Infektionen durch die Waffe und sie sollte innerhalb weniger Tage entlassen werden können, allerdings... sollte sie die nächsten zwei- bis drei Wochen harte Körperliche Arbeit meiden." Sie schaute wieder zurück zum Commander. Wortlos trat der ältere der beiden Männer an den Vorhang, hinter dem die Patientin schlief, er nickte. „Sie geben mir schriftlich ein Attest, wenn sie wieder einsatztauglich ist und wann sie trainieren darf, Shannon."

Sie nickte und wollte Camdon schon etwas fragen, als Taylor plötzlich wieder vor ihr stand. „Wann wird sie aufwachen? Und... eine Ahnung welche Waffe es gewesen ist?"

„Sie wird sicher noch bis zum Morgen schlafen denke ich und die Waffe, ein Messer, es..."

„Camdon! Zeigen Sie Shannon die Möglichkeiten unserer Geräte. Gut gemacht Shannon." Er nahm den Vorhang und wollte hinein, sie aber hielt ihn zurück. „Stopp. Erst wenn Sie sauber sind, Commander."

Er nickte und verschwand wortlos. Sie schaute hinüber zu Camdon. „Ist der immer so kurz angebunden?" Fragte sie ihn. „Das war noch gut," antwortete ihr der Arzt und grinste ihr zu. „Er scheint sie zu mögen, er ist sonst nicht so freundlich, wenn einem seiner Leute etwas geschieht, besonders dann nicht, wenn diese ihm nahe stehen."

„Nahestehen?" Fragte sie irritiert. Der Arzt grinste. „Sie ist die jüngere Schwester, seines besten Freundes, er starb hier, vor einigen Jahren. Bald darauf ist auch Janiya, die jüngste der drei Geschwister von uns gegangen und Jaliyah ist hier weg und zu Taylors Leuten."

„Verstehe."

„So kommen sie, ich zeige Ihnen jetzt was wir mit unseren Geräten hier alles zaubern können, zum Beispiel, anhand der Scanner- und Biobettdaten, die Waffe herausfinden."

Interessiert und neugierig folgte sie ihm, als sie später zurück kam zu ihrer Patientin, saß Nathaniel Taylor am Bett von Jaliyah Sinclair. Sie drehte sich geräuschlos wieder um, gab den Pflegern noch ein paar letzte Anweisungen und ging heim.

x

_Terra Nova, Kolonie, Haus der Familie Shannon_

_~Elisabeth~_

Als sie zu Hause durch die Tür war, schauten ihr Mann und ihre beiden Großen auf, sie fragte verwundert nach Zoé, ihrer jüngsten, Jim grinste und deutete auf seine älteste Tochter. „Irgendwie hat sie unser Nesthäckchen überzeugt schon schlafen zu gehen und... in _ihrem_ Bett.

„Gut gemacht Maddy, Schatz," sie strich ihrer ältesten über das Haar und küsste ihre Stirn. „Ist noch Essen da?"

„Ja, Sandwiches," antwortete Josh, stand auf und holte den Teller, während Jim sie musterte, näher kam und sich schließlich setzte. „Was ist passiert, Liz?"

Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre beiden Großen, entschied sich dann aber sie nicht fortzuschicken, vermutlich würde die Kolonie ohnehin morgen über alles reden. So groß war diese Siedlung nicht, in der sie nun lebten. Also begann sie zu erzählen. Maddy war entsetzt, Josh irgendwo zwischen entsetzten und Unglauben, aber Jim warf ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Sie legte ihrem Ehemann eine Hand auf das Knie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist hier kein Cop mehr, Jim. Lass die anderen ihre Arbeit machen, du hast deine."

„Oh, ja... Unkraut vernichten," er seufzte, schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und nickte. „Schon gut, ich werde den Commander nicht verärgern. Mach dir keine Sorgen." Er sah mit strengem Blick auf seine Kinder. „Ihr beide, aber seht zu, das ihr weder Zoe alleine lasst, noch, alleine, oder allein mit ihr durch die Kolonie geht, also... im Dunkeln. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Ja, Dad." Maddy nickte pflichtbewusst, während ihr Bruder ihm einen genervten Blick zuwarf. „Jo-osh."

„Josh, hast du ihn gehört?" Fragte Elisabeth scharf. Josh sprang verärgert auf und nickte dann. „ja, doch." Er verschwand in seinem Zimmer. Sie sah ihm nach, dann zu Jim. Der nickte nur müde und seufzte. Maddy verabschiedete sich und ging ebenfalls, in ihr Zimmer.


	10. Überfall

** A**

**10. Überfall**

Terra Nova, Kolonie, Klinik

_~Taylor~_

Es war kaum Mitternacht gewesen, als Guz sich gemeldet hatte, ihre Leute hatten einen Sixer in der Siedlung gefunden, ihn angeschossen und ebenfalls ins MedLab gebracht. Er hatte hingehen wollen, es sich dann jedoch anders überlegt und den Mann Guz überlassen. Er war zu sicher, sich nicht beherrschen zu können. _Ich hätte sie verlieren können. Was wenn...wenn ich sie nicht versucht hätte zu erreichen? Wenn Wash mir keinen Grund gegeben hätte, mit ihr zu reden? Überhaupt, warum sie? Jaliyah hat Mira und ihren Leuten nichts getan, sie..._

Er schob die Gedanken beiseite und stand auf. Er nahm Jaliyahs Hand und drückte sie sanft, strich mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. Ganz langsam drückten ihre Finger kaum merklich zu. Als sich Momente später ihre Augenlider bewegten, beugte er sich ein wenig vor. „Hey, Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein. Gut dich zurück zu haben."

Sie sah ihm nachdenklich entgegen, bewegte sich ein wenig und langte mit der Hand zu ihrem Bauch, wobei sie schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzog. Er drückte auf die Schmerzpumpe und strich ihr über die Stirn, ehe er sie zaghaft küsste. „Weißt du... was passiert ist?"

Sie nickte und schloss die Augen, die Hand über ihrem Bauch wurde zur Faust. Er sah wie die Knöchel weiß hervortraten und legte seine größere Hand um ihre Faust. „He, es ist gut."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und er hörte die Anstrengung in ihrer Stimme als sie antwortete: „Ich war habe das Schlafzimmer dekoriert,... bin dann Duschen, als ich... ins Esszimmer kam, da...stand er da, eine Sonic in der Hand. Ich... ging in Deckung, warf... den Kerzenständer nach ihm und traf..."

sie machte eine Pause und öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an. „Ich... habe versagt, als ich... dachte ich hätte ihn rammte er mir sein Messer in den Bauch,... wir kämpften und am Ende haute er mir mehrfach mit dem Messer in den Körper,...alles...wurde schwarz, als er mir die Kante gegen die Schläfe schlug."

„Keine Sorge, wir haben ihn, es war Lincow."

„Gut," sagte sie und schloss wieder ihre Augen. „Nathaniel,..." ihre Stimme wurde jetzt leiser, er musterte sie, „...ich..." sie schwieg. Er blickte auf und blieb ruhig, der Anzeigen des Biobettes nach, war sie einfach nur wieder eingeschlafen.

X

_Terra Nova, Kolonie, MedLab_

_~Taylor~_

Er hatte sich das aufgenommene Verhör, ihres Gefangenen angesehen und am Ende entschieden, das Guz und Wash es selbst einmal versuchen sollten, sobald Camdon ihnen die Erlaubnis gab. Am Nachmittag war er wieder bei Jaliyah gewesen, sie hatten zusammen gegessen und ein wenig geredet. Sie war wenig begeistert, dass er nicht vorhatte mit ihr zu trainieren, oder auch nur zu laufen, bis die Ärztin ihr das Okay gab. Er war fest überzeugt, sie hatte nur nachgegeben, weil er gesagt hatte, sie keinen Abend mehr alleine lassen zu wollen, denn jeder Abend davon, sei einer zu viel.

Jetzt aber war es fast zehn am Abend und statt bei ihr in der Klinik des Medlab zu sein, befand er sich im hinteren Teil dieser im Labor und betrachtete einen kleinen, geflügelten Dino und die Leichen, seiner bereits gestern in Augenschein genommenen Toten Soldaten. „Und Sie beide sind sich sicher, dass es die gleichen Biester sind?"

„Hundert pro," erklärte Dr. Malcolm Wallace und nickte eifrig. Taylor mochte den Mann nicht und dem Gesicht nach, hatte auch Jim Shannon, der wie sein Sohn vor einer halben Stunde von den Biestern angegriffen worden war eine deutliche Antipathie gegen den Mann. Er musterte Shannon kurz, kannten die beiden Männer sich? Er erinnerte sich zumindest daran, dass Wallace es gewesen war, der nachdrücklich nach Doc Shannon gefragt und nicht ungesagt gelassen hatte, welche hochqualifizierte Kollegin sie doch war.

Er seufzte und wandte sich nochmal dem kleinen Saurier zu. „Okay... wo kommen die Dinger her? Warum haben wir sie bisher nicht gesehen und... wie werden wir die Biester los? Das... ist Ihre Aufgabe in den nächsten Stunden, Wallace! Shannon, gehen Sie heim, nehmen Sie ihre Männer mit. Sie haben Morgen Dienst in der Klinik, so viel ich weiß. Dr. Wallace ist durchaus fähig hier alleine voran zu kommen."

Er ignorierte das protestierende Gesicht des Wissenschaftlers, drehte sich einfach um und ging. Doch als er neben an, bei Jaliyah ankam schlief sie bereits und so ging er wieder, er wollte sie nicht wecken.

xXx

_Terra Nova, Kolonie, Marktplatz/ Tor_

_~Nathaniel Taylor~_

Er legte sich den Rucksack für die kurze Strecke zum Fahrzeug über die Schulter und ging los. Guz folgte ihm auf dem Fuße und sie beide besprachen, den weiteren Verlauf, wegen der geflügelten Biester und auch was mit dem Sixer geschehen sollte. Sie waren fast beim Wagen und er klopfte Guz auf die Schulter. „Ich weiß ihr macht das hier, wir sehen uns nach Sonnenunter..."

„_Taylor! TAYLOR WAFFE!"_

Er wirbelte herum, entdeckte Jim Shannon und sah gerade noch eine andere Gestalt, die rasch auf ihn zu kam und einen Arm hob. Dann riss Guz ihn zur Seite und mit nach unten in Deckung. Er sah hinter sich und zurück auf den Platz zwischen Markt und geöffnetem Tor. Alles war in Deckung gegangen, bis auf seine Soldaten, gleich zu fünft ergriffen sie nun, den entkommenen und ausgenoggten Sixer. Taylor stand auf und sah Shannon entgegen, der nun auf ihn zukam. „Wer war das? Warum, wollte der sie umbringen?"

„Guter Job Shannon, kommen Sie steigen Sie ein, ich sollte ihnen ein paar Dinge erklären."

Er ging um den Rover herum und stieg ein. „Na, kommen Sie schon, worauf warten Sie, Shannon!?"

Der Mann nickte und folgte rasch, kaum das er saß, fuhr Taylor auch schon los.

Es war später Abend ehe er Zeit hatte, um wieder in der Klinik nach Jaliyah zu sehen. Es war ein langer und ereignisreicher Tag gewesen. Mira hatte ihren Mann zurück gewollt, als er ihr jedoch erzählte hatte, was er getan hatte, hatte sie den Mann eigenhändig bestraft, sie hatte ihm eine Waffe und einen Rucksack mit Decke geben lassen, dann hatte sie zwei anderen befohlen ihn auszusetzen. Anschließend aber hatte sie ihr Wort gehalten und ihm eine Kiste Meteroiteneisen überlassen.

Er seufzte, jetzt musste er nur noch mal in den Kommandostand um das wichtigste vom heutigen Tag zusammen zu fassen.

Zu seiner Überraschung aber saß Jaliyah unten an auf der Treppe und sah ihm erleichtert entgegen, kaum das er in Sicht kam. Eilig und besorgt lief er zu ihr. „Ist etwas passiert? Stimmt etwas nicht?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und stand langsam auf, hielt sich dabei den Bauch. „Ich...durfte nach Hause, aber..."

„Aber was?" Fragte er, schob seinen Rucksack wieder auf die Schulter und strich ihr über den Oberarm. „Du frierst ja." Er sah sich um und rief Reynolds, der in der Nähe stand, ignorierte dabei ihren Protest, es sei nicht schlimm. „Geben Sie dem Private ihre Jacke und dann bringen Sie meine Sachen hinauf, verriegeln Sie alles und bringen Guz, oder Wash die Schlüssel," befahl er, reichte sein Band dem jungen Security. Nach einer Bestätigung des Befehls führte er alles rasch und wortlos aus. Als der junge Mann außer Hörweite war, trat er einen Schritt näher zu ihr und sah sie ernst an. „Aber?" Griff er ihren Unterbrochenen Satz von vorher wieder auf. Sie senkte den Kopf und seufzte. „Ich...hielt es nicht aus, bei jedem... Geräusch, bei jedem..."

Er sah das sie jetzt noch mehr zitterte und zog sie zu sich. Es musste schrecklich sein, eben dort überfallen zu werden, wo man sich wirklich sicher fühlte, im eigenen zu Haus, den eigenen vier Wänden. „Wir gehen zu mir, komm mit."

Sie nickte und lehnte den Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Er legte die Arme um sie und bemerkte Reynolds, der sich die Treppe eben wieder nach oben davonstahl. Er warf dem jungen Mann einen warnenden Blick zu und der nickte, ehe er wieder in den Schatten verschwand. Er schob Jaliyah ein Stück von sich, legte einen Arm um sie und nahm sie mit sich.

X

Es war früher Morgen als er aufstand, sie schlief noch tief und fest. Er schlich sich hinaus, lief die wenigen Hundert Meter in ihr Haus und nahm einige Dinge mit, von denen er glaubte, sie würde sie gebrauchen und eilte zurück. Er wollte dort sein, wenn sie wach wurde. Sie schlief noch immer, als er zurück kam. Also legte er ihren Rucksack einfach auf den Stuhl, am Fußende seines Bettes und ging nach nebenan Duschen. Er dachte an den vor ihnen liegenden Tag und verfluchte die Tatsache, das diese neue kleine Saurierart, es ihm wohl nicht erlauben würde, den Tag über bei ihr zu bleiben. Die gesamte Spezies, dieses biestigen Raubtieres rückte unaufhörlich näher und wollte ihr Brutgebiet, die Kolonie zurück. Er konnte nur hoffen, das Wallace und Doc Shannon Fortschritte machten, was die Eigenarten des Tieres ausmachten und damit eine Möglichkeit die Biester loszuwerden. Es waren immerhin über tausende von Tieren.

Er war gerade fertig, als die Tür hinter ihm öffnete. Jaliyah kam, noch ein wenig schlaftrunken herein. „Hey, komm her," er legte den Rasierer weg und streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen. Sie kam, ließ sich näher ziehen und lehnte sich bei ihm an. „Guten Morgen, konntest du schlafen?" Fragte er und küsste sie aufs Haar. Sie nickte und sah zu ihm auf, ohne den Kopf von seiner Brust zu nehmen. „Wann warst du drüben?"

„Heute Morgen, ganz kurz, brauchst du noch was?"

Sie hielt ihn fest und sah ihn direkt an. „Dich," flüsterte sie und schlang die Arme um ihn. Er tat es ihr gleich und eine ganze Weile standen sie einfach so da.

xXx

_Terra Nova, Kolonie Baracken_

_~Jaliyah Sinclair~_

Sie saß gemeinsam mit Reilly, Coven und Doulingh in der Baracke der Frauen und sie alle lauschten besorgt den Geräuschen von draußen. Hier und da hörten sie die kleinen Raubsaurier, wie sie sich an dem Gebäude zu schaffen machten und dann war da noch dieses Gekreische der Tiere. Jaliyah hoffte inständig, die Viecher mögen ihr gestohlen bleiben.

Plötzlich dann wurde es still, es brach einen Moment später ein Rauschen los, als stürze ein Wasserfall auf sie ein, oder ein Orkan, dann war es gespenstisch still. Sie sahen einander an. „Was... was denkt ihr?" Fragte Reilly. Hinaus, nachsehen. Es war still und außer Verwüstung nichts zu sehen und zu hören. Erleichtert folgte Jaliyah Reilly und den anderen hervorgekommenen Soldaten zum Tor. „Lt. Wash! Irgendetwas vom Commander?" Fragte Reilly. Wash schüttelte den Kopf und sah wieder durch ihr Fernglas.

xXx

_Terra Nova, Kolonie, am Tor_

_~Taylor~_

Er stieg lachend aus und sah sich nach den Leuten um. Freudiges Klatschen erwartete sie. Er hob den Arm und zeigte auf Wallace, er kannte den Mann zu gut, wenn er ihn jetzt nicht lobte, dann würde der ihn die nächsten Tage nicht in Ruhe lassen, darauf konnte er verzichten. „Gute Arbeit, Doc's!"

„Dann...hat es geklappt?" Fragte der Wissenschaftler aufgeregt, die Ärztin, welche eben noch neben ihm gestanden hatte, umarmte jetzt Shannon, der noch neben ihm stand. Taylor grinste und nickte Wallace zu. „Hat es. Aber wenn Sie glauben, die Viecher sind schon laut wenn sie angreifen, dann hätten sie die mal erleben müssen wenn die...naa-ahh...jap." Er grinste frech und klopfte Shannon auf die Schulter. „Gute Arbeit, Mann. Sie auch Doc." Er wandte sich ab und ging in Richtung seines Hauses fort aus der Menge. Doch vorher warf er Jaliyah einen langen Blick zu.

Sie kam kurz nach ihm an, er hörte sie hereinkommen und verließ sein Schlafzimmer mit einem Stapel frischer Wäsche. „Gib mir zehn Minuten, okay?"

Sie nickte und setzte sich an den Esstisch, er warf ihr noch einen letzten kurzen Blick zu, dann ging er und verschwand unter der Dusche. Kaum kam er aus dem Bad stand sie schon vor ihm, doch sie blieb einen halben Meter vor ihm stehen und musterte ihn verdutzt. Er grinste. „Gefällt es dir nicht?"

„Doch, nur... ich dachte nicht, dass du..."

„Das ich andere Kleidung hab?" Er grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich trage ganz gerne mal was anderes als meine Arbeitskleidung. Irgendwelche Einwände gegen Blue Jeans und weißes Hemd?"

„Gar nicht," sagte sie und kam nun näher sie lehnte sich gegen ihn und schlang die Arme um ihn. „Weißt du, dass uns einige Soldaten gesehen haben? Das heißt...eigentlich dich wie du kommst und gehst, oder wann?"

Er nickte und strich ihr beidhändig über die Wangen, durch das Haar. „Ja, seit dem Angriff auf dich, so habe ich erst gemerkt das etwas nicht stimmt, ich habe es dir sagen wollen, konnte dich aber nicht erreichen." Sie nickte und drückte ihn leicht an sich. Er strich ihr über den Rücken. „Komm, lass uns ins Bett gehen." Sie nickte und folgte ihm ins Schlafzimmer.

xXx

_Terra Nova, Kolonie, Kommandostand_

_~Nathaniel Taylor~_

Er drehte sich herum und sah sich Shannon gegenüber. Er war sich sicher gewesen, das der Mann kommen würde. Es hatte ihm gefallen den Sixer durch die Kolonie zu jagen und auch diese kleinen biestigen Saurier loszuwerden, war nicht ganz gegen seinen Geschmack gewesen. Er legte seinen Plex beiseite und nickte seinem Soldaten zu. Guz verschwand wieder hinaus, er sah zu seinem Gast. „Shannon?"

„Taylor, hey.. ich, ähm...ich mach's. Aber eines muss klar sein, meine Familie..."

„Geht immer vor, einverstanden," beendete Taylor den Satz des jüngeren. Er lächelte trat auf ihn zu und reichte ihm die Hand. „Willkommen im Team."

„Ähm...ja, danke Sir."

„Gehen Sie raus, sagen Sie Guzman er soll ihnen eine Waffe geben und fragen Sie ihn, wo er sie heute gebrauchen kann. Und Shannon."

„Ja?" Der Polizist hielt inne und sah ihn abwartend an.

„Damit das klar ist, ich erwarte von ihnen das gleiche, wie von jedem anderen und Sie haben die gleichen Aufgaben wie Guz und Wash!"

„Geht klar, Sir."

„Gut." Er grinste breit. „Viel Spaß dann, Shannon."

„Oh, sicher." Shanonn griff schon nach der Tür und er nahm den Plex wieder zur Hand, dann aber hielt der Mann inne und drehte sich wieder herum. „Eine Frage, wer... wer hier ist eigentlich für die Rekrutierung der Neuen zuständig?"

„Ich, wollen sie jemanden bestimmtes hier haben? Einen alten Kollegen?"

Shannon schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nichts bestimmtes."

Taylor nickte und entschied genauer zu werden. „Also, die verschiedenen Disziplinen geben mir Namensvorschläge und Lebensläufe, ich gehe sie durch und lege sie unserer Anforderungsliste für HopePlaza bei, in der Regel kommen die entsprechenden Leute dann mit der nächsten Umsiedlung."

„Und...ähm... Wallace ist zuständig für die Ärzte? Ja?"

„Und den gesamten Wissenschaftlichen Stab, ja" Er hob die Brauen, sah Shannon aufmerksam an. „Sie mögen Malcolm nicht besonders, richtig?"

„Ebenso wenig wie Sie ihn," antwortete der jüngere. Er nickte und grinste dann. „Gut, ich weiß, wieso ich ihn nicht mag, dieser Mann ist ein Genie aber leider auch sehr nervig. Aber wieso mögen Sie ihn nicht?"

„Weil er ein Ex meiner Frau ist und es war offensichtlich, dass er wenig begeistert war, mich auch hier zu sehen. Danke Taylor." Shannon wandte sich ab und ging davon. Er sah ihm nach und setzte sich, sah einen langen Moment einfach nur perplex auf die sich schließende Tür. Diese Information allerdings erklärte, warum Malcolm Jim Shannon weder mochte noch ihn für mehr als Impulsiv und wenig intelligent hielt. _Malcolm hat sich eine zweite Chance ersehnt und sie bekommen, wie dumm für ihn, das diese Familie zusammenhält und alles riskiert hat._ Er schüttelte den Kopf, grinste und ging die Meldelisten der Botaniker und Bauarbeiter durch. Es war eine lange Liste und er ahnte schon dies würde ein sehr, sehr, sehr langer Tag werden.


End file.
